Nobody says it was easy
by CApikachuDubstepNON
Summary: John sufre bullying diario hasta que aparece Dave y lo ayuda a no pasar... ¿sufrimiento? Pero los sentimientos de John confundieron las cosas. -¿Sadstuck?- DaveJohn, JohnDave -
1. Chapter 1

Tercer año, nada cambio, siempre la misma mierda repetida todos los años. Esas personas, ¿personas? Que va, inútiles inservibles que no tienen ni una puta neurona en sus pequeñas cabecitas, esos putos "inútiles" son los que me arruinan la vida. ¿Y qué hago yo? Me corto como un jodido infeliz que le gusta sufrir.

Siempre tuve problemas de expresarme, nunca tuve que aprender a cómo hacer que la gente me respete, nunca lo necesite, nunca hasta que a mi padre le ofrecieron trabajo en Washington.

Mi padre no sabe cómo me siento, cómo la gente me trata. No quiero llenarle de problemas, yo estoy bien, si él está bien. -Ehjum, señor Egbert.- escuche de fondo fuera de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?...- pregunte alarmado, ya que estaba en mi "propio mundo".

-El director quiere que vaya a dirección para ser guía del nuevo estudiante.-

-Ehm, está bien…- Dije acomodándome los lentes que siempre me acompañaban.

-Gracias, Egber-… Fue interrumpida por la campana dando inicio a la clase, asentí con la cabeza dando a entender un "De nada", me levante de la silla, me acomode la sudadera que siempre llevaba para ocultar mis "marcas", agarre mí mochila y me dirigí hacia la oficina del director.

En el camino me tope con un par de los comunes idiotas, no me gustaba actuar o verlos con miedo, así que tomé coraje y pasé por su lado. ¿Qué piensan que paso? Una linda empujada a los casilleros que estaban más cerca. ¿Acaso los profesores o personas con autoridad en la escuela se ponían de acuerdo para no estar cuando me "atacan"? Por supuesto, me caí al suelo, causando risas e insultos provenientes de las personas causantes de mi sufrimiento. ¿Qué hice? Corrí hacia la puta oficina escuchando las risitas y el típico comentario inmaduro: "Nunca vi a un tío más estúpido, o mejor dicho, ¿nena de 5 años?"

Al abrir la puerta de la dirección, me encontré con un rubio, un poco más alto que yo, con gafas oscuras y una sudadera parecida a la mía, pero roja, unos pantalones negros y una mochila del mismo color. Salude al director y luego al chico que estaba parado en frente de su escritorio.

-Hola Señor director-

-Hola señor Egbert, gracias por venir, el joven es Strider, Dave Strider, es nuevo aquí y creí que lo mejor iba a ser que uno de los mejores alumnos le sea como buen guía en su primer día de clases. ¿Está de acuerdo?-

-Ehm si claro- le respondí con una apagada pero convincente sonrisa- por cierto... hola, soy John.- dije un tanto tímido, soy un poco (MUY) anti-sociable.

-Sup- dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Parece… Buena persona, pero la vida me enseño a no confiar en el primer idiota que se me cruzara en el camino.

-Bueno chichos…- empezó a decir el director ya que se hizo un hilo de silencio de más o menos ¿20 segundos?- Pueden ir yendo a recorrer los pasillos y demás, espero que tengan una linda tarde-.

-Gracias- Dijimos al unisonó. Lo saque de la dirección llevándolo por algunos sectores. Luego de recorrer algunos pasillos y ese tal "demás" lo lleve a que conociera el baño. Lugar donde me mantenía alejado de todo durante las horas del recreo.

-Y… este es el baño, uno de los mejores lugares ya que te deja distante de todos.- Note que me miro con algo de ¿Pena? ¿Acaso podía comprender mi situación actual o qué? Da igual la verdad, el punto es que en la charla que tuvimos el uno al otro, no me insulto ni se burlo de unos de los muchos gustos míos que le pude mencionar dada a la conversación. A lo mejor sea el comienzo de una nueva amistad, o, tan solo, otra persona en mi vida.

Vi como quito lentamente su mirada de mí para recorrer el lugar con ella, y pude notar que se quedo viendo un váter por unos segundos.

-Tío, ¿Quieres que te deje solo para… ya sabes… necesidades diarias?- Dije con un tono nervioso ya que, por alguna razón, me inquietaba estar con él en un baño… o un lugar donde no habite movimiento y haya cabinas para... uh, ¿qué cosa John? ¿En que estas pensando? Deja de pensar estupideces y ponle atención a lo que está sucediendo.

-¿Qué?- Me pregunta un tanto confundido -No dude, gracias. Eh… ¿sigamos?-

-Claro- Y al terminar de decirlo le agarre la mano sin darme cuenta, y cuando lo hice me puse nervioso, la solté rápidamente y note el puto rubor en mis mejillas. Me miro con su seño fruncido al parecer, ya que este se escondió detrás de sus gafas.

-¿Por qué mierda me tomaste de la mano?- Mi respiración comenzó a acelerar, los nervios me comían por dentro y tartamudeaba bastante.

-Ti-tío, no… no se.- No lo mire por un par de segundos hasta que dijo.

-Creo que la excursión se acabo.- Se dio la vuelta, salió del baño y sin saber a dónde ir, o eso supuse ya que es nuevo, desapareció por el pasillo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, cuando tengo la oportunidad de conseguir un amigo, ¿hago esto? Egbert, te ganaste un Oscar al sujeto más estúpido del planeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

PoV Dave

3:00, domingo.

Una mañana normal, si es que a esto se le puede decir "mañana" y si es que a esto se le puede decir "normal". Bueno normal, para mí sí lo era. Frecuento a viajar de lugar a lugar por el trabajo de mi hermano mayor, Dirk Strider, o mejor conocido como uno de los mejores Dj de Estados Unidos.

Siempre lo admire mucho en ese sentido, digamos que, a lo mejor en unos años, seamos unos hermanos Dj supremos, o bueno, eso me gusta pensar. O a lo mejor cuando se jubile me quede toda la "herencia" a mí. Haha, que te den Dirk, el poder estará en mí… creo.

Mayormente no me gusta ser conocido como "Hey, ¿Ese no es el hermano del súper star Dirk Strider?, pero mira que follable está, ¡AY TÍA, QUE SE ME CAEN LAS BRAGAS!". Bueno, a lo mejor exagere al final, o, a lo mejor no. Vale, si, es un hecho que exagere un poco-mucho.

Hoy toca Washington, lo bueno es que le dieron la oportunidad de hacer 3 shows en 5 meses. ¿Oportunidad? Para mí hombre, que estoy hasta la polla de seguirlo como un perro a todos los lugares que va, de vez en cuando me gusta la experiencia, pero tío, es un poquito hartante.

Pff, mierda, ya aterrizo el avión.

(…)

Hogar, dulce hogar, o debería decir, ¿En uno de mis dulces hogares? O ¿mi hogar es Texas? Lo que sea.

Mañana bro ya me mete al colegio, su amor hacia mi supera las expectativas. Espero que no me vaya tan mal como en el último colegio que estuve, menuda mierda de instituto, ni una tía pasable para ligar si quiera. En fin, creo que voy a hablar del tema con él.

-Hey bro… bro…- dije saliendo de mi habitación yendo a la suya, pero no estaba desempacando, ni en el living viendo my lil pony. ¿Donde coño se metió?

-bro, bro, bro- Pronunciaba una y otra vez pasando por el corredor yendo a fuera, pero ¿Qué pasa? No está. Este tío me está sacando de mis casillas.

-bro, ¡BRO! ¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTAS?- grité entrando a la cocina, donde él está hablando por teléfono con su novio, si, Dirk es gay.

-Cierra el puto pico enano.- Me dijo un tanto molesto. –Jake, ya te dije que son 5 meses joder, no es un milenio ni nada por el estilo… sí, sí, yo también, te voy a extrañar. Jake, lil bro me quiere decir algo…- Y al decir eso me hizo señas como para que suplicara que dejara de hablar o eso entendí.

-Brooo, es hora de nuestra charlaaaaa. Anda bro, quiero hablar de pollas o cosas gays como, eh, mas poooollaaaas, veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen.- dije con tono de colegiala. Jake odia, repito, ODIA, que actúe como gay. Creo que lo ve un poco insultante.

-Qué gran actor eres.- Dijo apoyando el teléfono en su pecho para que Jake no escuchara- Pff, ¿Ya ves Jake? Luego hablamos, sí, adiós.- Cuelga el teléfono y me mira buscando respuesta a la razón por la cual quería hablar con él, pero, digamos que hice una "competencia" de miradas.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué los llamados?- Dice con una ceja levantada.

-Ya te lo dije, quería hablar de pollas.-

-Haha, Dave, como sigas actuando como colegiala en celo te voy a…-

-Shhh, calla coño, déjame hablar. Quería charlar sobre el colegio, ¿Mañana entro?-

-Yep.-

-¿A qué hora?-

-A las 7.-

-¿Am?-

-No Dave, a las 7 de la tarde, buen horario para ir al colegio secundario, ¿no?-

-No está mal, digo, las chicas están más… ¿cómo se dice?-

-¿Más alteradas por sus hormonas juveniles que se alborotan hasta por una clase de la Reproducción Sexual con un profesor de 50 años explicando?-

-Exacto bro, tus explicaciones son como las de wikipedia. Titulo "Hormonas juveniles" Escritor "Dirk Polla Strider" Publicado "A quien coño le importa" Créditos a "Dave Strider, mejor rapero, mejor persona"

-Lo que tu puta boca y tu puto cerebro diga y piense.-

-En fin, solo eso era.-

-Que duermas bien.-

-¿Sin cena?-

-Que no mal recuerde hace poco te comiste 2 big macs, bebiste 4 zumos de manzana, y pediste "Helado de postre, bro"- Al final puso una clase de acento infantil, como buen hijo de puta.

-Lo que tu puta boca y tu puto cerebro diga y piense, Dirk.-

-Cállate y vete a dormir-

-Haha.- risa mitad irónica mitad burla y mitad que duermas bien. Combo express.

(…)

Me desperté, mejor dicho, los golpes de la puerta me despertaron para empezar un divertido paseo a un lugar terrorífico llamado "Colegio" chan-chan. Si, la dramatización era muy necesaria, debería de ser actor joder. Pero no es lo mío, mala suerte.

Desayune cereal y zumo. Bro como siempre ya había desayunado, ¿Cómo hace para levantarse tan temprano si se acuesta tan tarde? Ni. Puta. Idea. A veces creo que el muy cabron ni siquiera duerme.

Me puse una remera blanca con mangas rojas, una sudadera roja arriba porque hacia un frio de esos de cagarse afuera, unos pantalones negros, converse rojas y las gafas siempre cubriéndome los ojos. Sí, todo listo.

-Enano, no olvides la mochila, no te la llevare como la última vez.- Se escucho una voz atreves de la puerta.

Casi todo listo.

Al terminar preparar la mochila con un anotador de apuntes, cartuchera y otras mierdas que encontré por ahí de suerte, salí por la puerta principal yendo al auto donde mi hermano ya estaba esperándome.

-¿Todo listo?-

-Todo listo.-

(…)

Llegue y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue preguntar por la oficina del director, es lo que siempre hice al empezar un nuevo instituto. Una chica guapa que pasaba por ahí le pregunte, bien, un punto para este colegio.

-Hey.-

-¿Si?-

-Soy Dave Strider y soy nuevo aquí, ¿sabes dónde está la oficina del director?-

-Derecho, a la izquierda, por si no distingues la única sala que hay a la izquierda, es la que tiene un cartel arriba de la puerta que dice "Dirección" H3H3.- Río de su ¿broma? A lo que yo respondí con una media sonrisa, me agrada.

(…)

Estuve hablando con el director sobre mis horarios y no sé que más mierdas a las que yo solo asentía con la cabeza o decía -Bien- o -Lo tendré en cuenta.-

Suerte que un chico con el pelo descabellado y negro, un poco más bajo que yo, una sudadera como la mía, pero azul, gafas de, er, ¿lectura? Qué daban inicio a unos hermosos ojos azules… ¡HEY!, NO MALPIENSEN, solo que… me gustaría tener unos ojos así, a los cuales el mundo no te los quede mirando por asco, si no, por "admiración".

-Hola Señor director- Dijo él, tiene una voz un tanto aguda, bueno, no tanto, pero si para estar en la pubertad.

-Hola Egbert, gracias por venir, el joven es Strider, Dave Strider, es nuevo aquí y creí que lo mejor iba a ser que uno de los mejores alumnos- Era de sospecharse- le sea como buen guía en su primer día de clases.- Creo que puedo manejarme solo.- ¿Está de acuerdo?- no

-Ehm si claro- Pude notar que lo respondió un poco dudoso, creo. Parece un chico con pocos amigos -por cierto... hola, soy John.- Sep, por como saluda parece un tío de muy pocos amigos.

-Sup- Le respondí con una sonrisa de lado, este chico no se parece a con los que me suelo juntar. Por eso, me agrada.

(…Conversación ya antes leída…)

- Y… este es el baño, uno de los mejores lugares ya que te deja distante de todos.- Wow, joder, su personalidad y esa frase me respondió mis dudas, sufre bullying. Mancharía mi reputación estar con él. Pero me da… ¿pena? Parece buen tío, aun que tiene unos gustos pésimos, claro, no me burle porque creí que era "bullyingneado" desde un principio.

Recorrí el lugar con mi mirada oculta por las gafas y entraron las dulces ganas de mear. Pero no me rebajaría tanto como para… dios, ese váter se ve tan… deseable… CONTRÓLATE DAVE. CON-TRÓ-LA-TE.

-Tío, ¿Quieres que te deje solo para… ya sabes… necesidades diarias?- ¿Cómo mierda se dio cuenta? Oh, me quede viendo como si estaría viendo un par de grandes tetas cuando en realidad era un váter.

-¿Qué?- Respondí confundido ya que ese comentario me saco de mis ilusiones de todo lo que podía hacer en esa cabina…- No dude, gracias. Eh… ¿sigamos? – Estar en un lugar donde esté lleno de cabinas donde si haces algo con alguien nadie escuche sus agudos gemi-…, MOMENTO, ¿Estoy malpensando con un tío? Oh, no dios. Joder, no eres Gay, Dirk es el único gay en "Strider's Family". Ese pensamiento debió de haber salido de mis ganas profundas de mear.

-Claro- Y al terminar de decirlo… me agarro de la mano y me la soltó al ver que estaba haciendo. WOW, WOW, W-O-W. Este tío se está equivocando y mucho, y más le vale tener una buena explicación.

-¿Por qué mierda me tomaste la mano?- Dije firme. En serio, UNA MUY BUENA EXPLICACIÓN.

-Ti-tío, no… no se.- Su respiración está yendo un poco rápido, un sonrojo hospeda en sus mejillas y tartamudea mucho. ¿Buena explicación? No, pero sus actos no demuestran nada bueno.

Espere un par de minutos a ver si hacia una respuesta coherente pero nada.

-Creo que la excursión se acabo.- Y al decir eso tratando de verme firme, di la vuelta y me fui confundido sin destino alguno. Y ahora, esto fue ¿El principio o el fin de una amistad?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

PoV Dave

Camine por todo el instituto, hice un par de atajos a lugares y memorice los caminos para cada aula. El director me dijo que estoy en 3º B, que según los horarios, están en Matemáticas. Consulte mi reloj y vi que eran las 8:43, creo que ya es hora de que me integre en el grupo.

Entre al Aula 12 y tuve la suerte de que no esté John en el mismo curso que yo. Cada año (Primero, Segundo, Tercero, etc.) esta divido en dos (A y B) a lo que imagino que John estará en el A.

La profesora de Matemáticas me pidió que me presentara en frente de todos, por suerte estoy acostumbrado por ir a más de 5 jodidos colegios distintos. Me senté sin prestar mucha atención a los que estaban a mí alrededor y al segundo que me senté escuche un:

-Hey cool kid-

-Hey- dije al notar que era la bonita chica que me tope al entrar.

-Estamos en la misma clase-

-Eso parece.-

-H3H3, no te hagas el listillo con migo que no te sirve de nada.-

-Lo que digas- la mire e hice una leve sonrisa.

-Pyrope, tendrás tiempo de hablar con el nuevo luego, ahora, como estaba explicando…-

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre- le dije en susurro

-Terezi- Me dijo con su típica sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Qué les he dicho?- Dijo la profesora con tono enojado

-Lo sentimos- Dijo ella.

(…)

Vaya mierda de clase. Pasaron las primeras dos horas y salí con Terezi de la sala. Hablábamos de nuestros gustos y tal. Trate de hacer cualquier cosa para no toparme con John. No quería una situación… incomoda. Terezi en un par de segundos me dijo que un chico la estaba esperando en la cafetería, así que fuimos por él.

-Este amigo tuyo…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Es tu novio?-

-¿Karkat? H4H4H4, No tío, es un primo lejano… creo.-

-¿Crees?-

-Es algo… extraño-

-Como digas.-

-¿No quieres saber por qué es extraño?-

-Nah.-

-Te lo diré de todas formas. Mi "tío"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- Es un amigo de la "hermana"- hizo las comillas de nuevo- de mi madre.-

-Explica las comillas.-

-Las de mi tío, fueron porque es el amigo de mi "tía" y tuvieron un hijo, ese hijo es Karkat-

-Explica las comillas.- dije un poco con firmeza y la seriedad que siempre me acompaña.

-Es la hija del padrastro de mi madre-

-Tía, pudiste no haber dado tantos rodeos y decirme: Es la hermanastra de mi madre.-

-Quería confundirte.-

-No lo hiciste muy bien…-

-Pff, lo que digas… Hey.-

-¿Qué?- -¿Quieres venir a mi casa al terminar las clases de hoy?-

-Eh, claro.-

-Genial.- Y llegamos a la cafetería donde habían un par de grupos de personas en cada mesa y algunos parados.

-¿Ves ese chico?-

-¿El pelirrojo con cara de si pudiera los mataría a todos con una cuchara?-

-Sí. El es mi primo.-

-Me agrada.- Parece esos típicos tíos a los que están cabreados a cada hora del día. Por eso me agrada. Me parece como un… reto.

-¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTABAS TEREZI? ESTUBE AQUÍ ESPERANDOTE COMO HACE…-

-¿5 minutos?-

-SI NO TE MOLESTARIAS EN… ¿QUIÉN ES ESTE?- Dijo apuntándome con el dedo al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí escuchando todo.

-"Este" Es un puto ser humano como tú, y no creo que deberías de llamar así a alguien semejante a ti, digo ¿no? Supongo que tenemos los mismos jodidos derechos de llamarnos por nuestros nombres.- Vale no sé si se nota, pero quiero sacarlo de quicio.

-¿Y COMO COÑO ESPERAS A QUE SEPA TU NOMBRE?- Me dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Este tío debe ser así hasta con su madre.

-Pero no me trates como si fuera la mierda que pisas con unos zapatos nuevos que acabas de comprar.-

-TÚ JODIDO NOMBRE.- Dijo con un tono firme y autoritario.

-Dave.-

-¿DAVE…?-

-Dave Strider.-

-OH, EL FAMOSO HERMANO DE DIRK STRIDER. ¿VERDAD?-

-Verdad.-

-¿Eres famoso?- Me pregunta Terezi asombrada.

-En realidad…-

-EN REALIDAD SU HERMANO ES EL FAMOSO, EL SOLO ES EL QUE LE HUELE EL CULO Y LO SIGUE A TODOS LADOS.- ¿Qué mierda? Eso es un tema que ni a un bendigo le perdono por nombrar.

-¿Qué coño te pasa conmigo, gilipollas?-

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS GILIPOLLAS?-

-Joder Karkat, relájate. Es solo un nuevo amigo que te quería presentar. ¿Por qué mierda lo tratas así?-

-¿PERO QUE NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE ME ACABA DE DECIR?-

-El solo se defendió de cómo lo trataste.- Me defendió Terezi con el ceño fruncido.

-ESTA BIEN…. PFFF, LO SIENTO.- Me dijo con timidez y bajando un poco el tono, se ve que no está acostumbrado a pedir disculpas, ya que fueron dichas con tono de falsedad.

-No hay drama.- Digo eso y giro la cabeza hacia un lado para no dirigirle la mirada.

- En fin, ¿Algo nuevo que contar?- le pregunta Terezi

-NO, LA MISMA MIERDA DE SIEMPRE, YA SABES.-

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Hoy te vienes conmigo?-

-SI, ¿ACASO TE CANSASTE DE TU PRIMO?-

-Nunca lo hago- Dice acompañada por una risa leve de sarcasmo- solo digo que viene "este"- y me señala tal y como Karkat lo hizo- a mi casa al salir de la escuela.-

-¡Hey!- Pronuncie un poco ofendido mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, a lo que ellos rieron pícaramente.

-ES RARO TÍO, PERO ME AGRADAS.-

-Lo mismo digo dude.-Le dije serio y le puse un puño cerca a lo que él correspondió chocándolo con el suyo.

(…)

PoV John

Y no lo volví a ver, no sé si me evitaba, o no sé qué, pero me daba la sensación de que me esquivaba, y bueno, yo también lo haría en su lugar, es que mírenme, sé que no soy mala persona ni nada, pero, ¿Quién se juntaría con alguien como yo? Y mucho menos alguien tan guay… y… vale no, no voy a ponerme a pensar en él.

La verdad, esto de pensar de que me esquiva me hace sentir triste, aun que la mayoría del mundo o me esquiva con cara de repugnancia en el rostro, o me insultan, o me agreden, o etc., etc. Pero él, él es especial. No sé porque pienso así de alguien que acabo de conocer, tan solo, lo quiero, quiero tenerlo a mi lado, y al pensar eso, la tristeza aumenta, y aumenta. Quiero verlo y explicarle, lo que sea. Pero no lo encuentro. Y no creo que lo vaya a hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

PoV John

(…)

Fin de la cuarta clase, falta una clase para terminar el día de hoy, ¿Si sigo con la búsqueda de un nuevo amigo? Si.

Salí de la clase como siempre, tratando de esquivar a todos lo más rápido que podía. Hasta que tropecé con alguien que estaba de espaldas en frente de una chica. Por favor, que no sean ellos Pensaba una y otra vez. Pero no sirvió de nada.

-Uh, lo-lo sien- -¿CREES QUE CON UN LO SIENTO LO SOLUCIONARAS EGDERP?- Me agarro del cuello de la sudadera y me levanto al aire.

-¿Lloraras?- Dice Catherine, la chica "alfa" de la manada de putas con las que siempre esta.

-Gñgg...Ño- dije con dificultad ya que se podría considerar que me estaban prácticamente ahorcando. Lo que se ve que causa mucha gracia ya que sus "amiguitos" que estaban en mí alrededor no paraban de reír y decir: Que estúpido dios mío. U otras cosas.

-Cuanta pena das gilipollas.- y me deja caer de trasero, me levanta por la capucha y me golpea en el estomago.

-Aprende a ver por donde caminas- Dicho eso, me suelta de forma brusca, se da la vuelta y le agarra de la mano a su puta barata novia para irse. Me quede sentado en el suelo por el impacto y una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. Menuda vida de mierda. Salí corriendo hacia el baño. No pienso salir hasta el fin de clases.

(…)

Llegue a casa con los ojos un poco hinchados, por suerte, las gafas con aumento tapaban un poco las pequeñas bolsas que hospedaban debajo de mis ojos.

-PAPA, YA LLEGUE- Grite apenas entre.-¿Papa?-

Fui a la cocina y había una nota que decía:

HIJO, ESTOY EN UNA REUNION URGENTE DEL TRABAJO, POR SI NO LLEGO, DEJE DINERO ARRIBA DE LA NEVERA PARA QUE COMPRES PIZZA

¿No está? Genial. Hoy no fue un día muy mierdoso como para cortarme, porque sí, tengo días más mierdosos aún; en los que vale la pena poder liberar penas con un cúter. Fui a mi habitación y me senté en el ordenador, me llego un mensaje de una de mis amigas que conseguí gracias a internet, Jade. También tengo a Rose, pero no hablo tanto con ella que como con Jade. Estas dos chicas son las únicas que saben mi situación actual, y siempre me ayudan con ello. Por eso, no las cambiaría por nada.

- - geranioGnostico [GG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologo [EB] a las 11:34 - -

GG: ¡hola john! se que estas en el instituto

GG: pero tengo una genial noticia que contarte

GG: asi que cuando vuelvas no dudes en mandarme un mensajes

- - geranioGnostico [GG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologo [EB] a las 11:39 - -

- - ectoBiologo [EB] empezó a molestar a geranioGnostico [GG] a las 16:25- -

EB: hey, ya llegue, ¿que me querías decir?

GG: mi abuelo me dejo ir a visitarte para tu cumpleaños :D

GG: no es acaso genial?

EB: super genial jade, pero sabes que faltan como 5 meses para mi cumpleaños, ¿no?

GG: claro que si tontillo, esperaba mas emoción de tu parte e.e

EB: OH DIOS JADE VA A VENIR A VISITARME, ¡ES GENIAL!

GG: c:

GG: luego hablamos john, mi abuelo quiere que vaya a practicar mi puntería

EB: me parece bien que tu abuelo te enseñe esas cosas.

EB: mi padre solo me enseña sus pasteles.

GG: ñam :)

GG: en fin hasta luego ^^

EB: adios

- - ectoBiologo [EB] dejó de molestar a geranioGnostico [GG] a las 16:30 - -

Apague la pc y me acosté en mi cama recordando todos los momentos del día.

_Dave_ no salía de mi cabeza.

(…)

Segundo día, Tercer año en la escuela donde todo es un (**una mierda**) milagro. Cuando creí que iba a haber una persona en este infierno a mi lado, la eche a perder, creo que es hora de arreglar las cosas con dicha persona.

Salí de casa y ya estoy rumbo al colegio. No quiero llegar a mi destino, quiero seguir caminando y escaparme del mundo por un (corto) tiempo.

5 Minutos de gloria hasta que llego al lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad, ¿DisneyLand? JAJAJAJAJA, tan solo pensarlo y me causa risa.

Entre con tanta emoción, cofcofsarcasmocofcof, buscando a _mi_ Dave, espera, ¿mi?, Jaja, Egbert, ya estás perdiendo la coherencia hasta en tus pensamientos.

En un par de malditos minutos encontré lo que buscaba, pero no estaba solo, una chica estaba con él, momento, esa no es, no, ella… ella es:

-¿Terezi?- dije desconcertado, y claro, sin intención de hacerlo. Anda Egbert, si sigues ganando Oscars no quedaran para los demás. Ella era una de las pocas personas que nunca se burlo de mí, es más, ella me trataba como a uno más.

-¿Uh…?- Voltio para ver mi ruborizada cara por la puta vergüenza que acabo de pasar.

-Eh… Hola... je- Dije aquello con una risa nerviosa…- Er… yo… -

-Egbert, si quieres hablar con mi chica- al decir eso, noto un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Terezi. -Eres un capullo porque estas en frente mío.-

-¡DAVE!, no soy tu chica- dice Terezi y luego mira para un costado, a lo que Dave le agarra de la pera para dirigirla hacia su cara y depositar un "dulce" beso en sus labios.

-Sí que lo eres.- Dijo con una sonrisa un poco triunfante. No sé porque me dolió ver eso, bueno, no sé si `dolió´ sea la palabra adecuada, pero sentí un gran vacío en mi interior. Trate de disimularlo lo más que pude con una sonrisa tierna por él momento.

Lo que antes era un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Terezi ahora es uno… GIGANTE. Aprovecho a salir corriendo al escuchar la campana del "Hey chicos, vengan a perder el tiempo con un montón de libros" O al menos, eso es lo que pensaba yo, aunque siempre, trate de ser un buen estudiante, solo para ver como mi padre se sentía orgulloso de mi.

-Hey, Tere-…

-Escucha Dave- Dije firme, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Tío, ahora n…- y lo agarre de la muñeca para que no escapara

-Dave, solo quería hablar contigo por lo de ayer, no quiero que malpien…-

-Dude, mira, no voy a malpensar, solo, si me sueltas-

-Está bien…- lo solté- yo solo, te digo eso, porque… creo, que podríamos ser buenos amigos…-

Se quedo en silencio por un rato, lo que yo me alarme pensando que la había cagado, hasta que…

-Vale tío, ten, esta es mi cuenta de pesterchum- Su nombre de pester era turntechGodhead.

-Gr…Gracias-

-De nada… colega, luego nos vemos- Y sentí, aun que no podía verlo, un giño a través de sus oscuras gafas. Sonreí al pensar que todo iba a estar solucionado.

(…)

* * *

Hola~

Soy CApikachudubstepNON, he estado leyendo los reviews, (cosa que no las respondo porque, soy nueva escribiendo fics y subiendolos y toda esa cosas rara y loca) pero quería mencionar un par de cosas que debí de haber mencionado en el primer capitulo, lo siento u.u.

En primer lugar quería dar un par de consejos de como leer mi fic sin dificultad... I guess (?

Los Los uso para muchas cosas, pensamientos mientras hacen dialogos, o dialogos estupidos y cursileros (?). En una parte muy adelante de la historia, los uso para mencionar lo que dice en un programa de televisión (cada es una persona distinta) y otras cosillas.

Tambien queria informar que el fic tiene palabras Españolas (De España) Ya que el webcomic esta traducido en ese idioma y... ya saben xD. Lo demas de el fic esta escrito en Latino ya que soy de Argentina.

El fic va a contener 8 capitulos, si es corto. Pero no... lo se (?) Lo queria hacer corto porque lo queria subir rapido. Espero que les guste ヽ(◥▶◀◤)ﾉ

Por las dudas les dejo mi Twittah PikachuDubstep, cualquier cosa me preguntan por MD o Mencion y listo~ (No me hago cargo de lo que puedan llegar a leer en esa red social)

Muchas gracias por los reviews, vistos, y fav que siempre me hacen sacar una sonrisa y 3


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

PoV John

Pasaron las 2 primeras clases, y salí como siempre, ultimo para evitar a cualquiera que se me cruce. Fui hasta la cafetería y me encontré a Terezi y a Dave ``discutiendo´´ que por si no mal entiendo es por el beso que le dio Dave a Terezi al principios del día.

-No niegues que no te gusto- dice Dave en un tono bajo con una leve sonrisa triunfante

-¡DAVE!- Grita Terezi

-Haha, vale, no desesperes.-

-Jumm…- Mira hacia un lado- mira, se que podemos besarnos- mira para todos lados- Pero no cuando mi primo se anda merodeando.

-Como quieras… ¡HEY EGBERT!- Me grita parándose para llamar mi atención. Fui casi-corriendo hacia la mesa en la que estaban.

-Hola- Dije con una sonrisa

-Hola, ¿Quieres sentarte aquí?-

-¿No interrumpo nada?- Digo mirando a Terezi a lo que ella baja la cabeza

-Nah- Ella responde

-Está bien- Dije un poco dudoso y me senté en la silla sobrante Hablamos hasta el fin del recreo.

Terezi se fue a mitad de recreo dejándonos a mí y a Dave solos por unos minutos.

-Hmm…- Dice Dave mirando el reloj del móvil- En un par de minutos ya es hora, ¿Quieres ya ir?-Agarro mi mochila que la deje en el respaldo de la silla y le respondo.

-Me parece bien.- Salimos de la cafetería rumbo a mi salón hasta que Dave se agacho para atarse un cordón suelto de su zapatilla.

-Miren quien se digno a aparecer… Egderp.- Oh no, dios mío.

Un estupido me quito bruscamente la mochila que llevaba en el hombro y me empujo al suelo junto a Dave; el estaba paralizado mirando el suelo. Hasta que se levanto y dijo de una forma autoritaria:

-Déjalo en paz.-

-Wow, nos vamos un segundo y Egbert ya consigue novia, que romántico.- Dice un integrante del grupo de invesiles, provocando la risita del amigo que lo acompañaba.

-Haha, pienso lo mismo de tú compañero y tú, me refiero a lo de gay, novios, romántico y tal. Digo ¿los jugadores de futbol no se bañan todos en un mismo baño?- Reí por lo bajo con ese comentario.

-Oh, ya me contaron de ti. Eres Dave el que se cree genial Strider, ¿no?-

-Una cosa es creerse, y otra cosa es serlo.-

-Jajaja ay, déjalo ahí tío que me parto de la risa.- Y finge un carcajada al decir eso y empuja a Dave a un costado. -Aléjate si no quieres problemas conmigo, ¿entiendes?-

-¿En serio? ¿Tratas de decirme que hacer?-

-No trato, solo lo hago.-

-Buen intento en hacerlo.- Frunce el ceño y prepara un puño para golpearle en la cara a Dave.

-Apártate.-

-Intenta a que lo haga.- Y el puño fue dirigido a la cabeza de Dave, o, hubiera sido dirigido si este se dejara golpear. Corrió la cabeza ágilmente hacia un costado y le entrego un puño en el estomago. El amigo reacciono y le golpeo justo en las gafas haciendo que se rompan.

-Oh, no debiste haber hecho eso.- Y al decirlo le dio una patada en zonas donde no mencionare. Hice una sonrisa y Dave al parecer también.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?- Se escucha la voz de una señora tratando de meterse entre la gente. Haciendo que cambie nuestras sonrisas a una cara de: Mierda. -Ustedes 3, a la oficina del director. AHORA.- Y al terminar de decir eso, los dos idiotas bufaron y miraron a Dave con una mirada enojada y a la vez: Te libraste de algo grande.

Gracias Dave, gracias.

(…)

Los martes salimos una hora antes del colegio. Así que tan solo eran dos clases y nos íbamos. Salí y fui a buscar a Dave a su clase, supongo que ya habrá salido de la dirección, pero él no estaba allí. Vi a Terezi y le pregunte dónde estaba. Me dijo que su hermano vino a recogerlo porque lo llamaron de la dirección.

Me fui rápido del colegio y llegue a casa. Mi padre aun no se aparecía y me estaba empezando a preocupar. Trate de llamarlo ayer a la noche, pero no respondió. Tratare de nuevo.

*Llamando…*

-Hola,

-PAPA-

-Te comunicaste con el numero de…-

-Arsh.-

-Ahora no puedo comunicarme, deja un mensaje después del tono.-

-Papa, soy yo, John, eh… ¿Dónde estás? Llámame cuando escuches esto. Adiós.-

*Fin de la llamada*

Espero que este bien.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, prendí rápido la PC y agregue a Dave a mi lista de contactos.

- - ectoBiologo [EB] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 13:16- -

EB: hola dave, soy john.

EB: bueno, solo te hablo para que me agregues como contacto, asi vamos hablando y tal…

EB: nada importante, asi que, hasta luego

- - ectoBiologo [EB] dejó de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 13:17 - -

Fui a servirme una taza de café y una porción de torta. Porque es la única cosa comestible para acompañar a un café en esta casa. Volví a mi cuarto y vi que alguien me molestaba por pesterchum, Dave.

- - turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologo [EB] a las 13:23 - -

TG: hey

TG: siento no responder a la pasada tio

TG: mi hermano me regañaba en su tono de hermano mayor autoritario

EB: oh, no hay drama.

EB: no te pude dar las gracias por defenderme, en serio, fue muy agradable de tu parte

TG: no hay problema pero la próxima vez trata de defenderte tu solo viejo

TG: nunca te respetaran si no lo haces

EB: si, lo se.

TG: y entonces

EB: eso traería mas problemas, aun que pare mi sufrimiento. en fin, siento que te regañaran por mi culpa, y no tengo mas que decir que… gracias.

TG: deja de disculparte y agradecer que no fue nada.

EB: tio, te golpearon por mi culpa, te rompieron tus gafas y te dejaron herido.

EB: ¿no quieres venir a mi casa? digo, para agradecerte ya que no te gustan los agradecimientos en palabras.

TG: exacto

TG: me parecen muy gays

TG: iria pero bro me tiene hasta los cojones

TG: me castigo por hoy

EB: oh, no pasa nada

TG: hm

TG: me tengo que ir

TG: el castigo comienzaaaa

TG: ahora

TG: nos vemos mañana tio

- - turntechGodhead [TG] dejo de molestar a ectoBiologo [EB] a las 13:29 - -

Y al terminar la conversación, me quede viendo la pestaña con ella adentro y comencé a pensar… siento algo raro por Dave, algo que nunca he sentido por alguien antes. Sera… ¿Amistad? No es algo tan amistoso lo que siento por él. Creo… que ¿me estoy enamorando? No dios no. No soy gay y ¿Por qué cambiaria ahora? Pff.

Nunca supe como conocer mis sentimientos, digo, nunca sentí nada por nadie. Pero, siendo así, no desperdiciare mi primera amistad por un estúpido sentimiento adolecente, que solo existe para mantener ocupado al cerebro y este, deja de funcionar cuando más lo necesitas. Ejemplo: Estas en la escuela tratando de concentrarte en el examen y POOM, su cara aparece rodeada en un corazón.

En realidad, me confunde la situación, digo, NO soy homo, nunca me enamore de un chico. Agh, odio admitirlo, pero la persona indicada para este problema es nada mas y nada menos que Rose Lalonde.

- - ectoBiologo [EB] comenzó a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] a las 13:49 - -

EB: hola rose

TT: Hola John.

EB: tengo un problema del cual hablarte, crei que te interesaría

TT: Dime.

EB: esta bien…

TT: Estoy tan emocionada. John Egbert me está pidiendo consejos. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo espere esto John? Tengo miles de consejos planeados para tu situación.

EB: oh, no, no es por mi bullyingneamento

TT: ¿Entonces?

EB: ¿sentimientos?

TT: Oh, ¿amor o algo menos… rojizo?

EB: ¿algo rojizo pero no yendo al amor?

EB: ni yo se a que me refiero

TT: ¿Enamoramiento quizás?

EB: eso… creo

EB: pero es imposible

TT: Enamoramiento siendo manipulado por tu cerebro diciendo que no lo estas.

TT: Normal.

EB: normal si fuera homo.

TT: ¿Un hombre?

EB: si

TT: ¿Te gustaría decirme el nombre?

EB: ¿eso que importa? tan solo es un puñetero nombre

TT: Esta bien. Entonces, ¿Cómo lo conociste?

EB: en el colegio, es nuevo y nuevo en mi vida también.

EB: es el único amigo que tengo, claro, en la vida real.

TT: Entiendo, o sea, que Jade y yo somos ficticias, ¿Eh?

EB: no me refería a eso

TT: No importa, te entendí. En fin, el problema es que estas enamorado pero, como es un hombre es algo raro en tu persona e intentas negarlo, ¿Bien?

EB: no soy homo rose

TT: Tal vez el sujeto "x" en esta historia fue una excepción a tu heterosexualidad.

EB: creo que… si

TT: Okay, ¿Ese era el problema?

EB: el problema es que, por mas que este enamorado, no se lo diría porque no quiero romper la primera amistad que tengo después de años.

TT: Entiendo, pero no puedes negar tus sentimientos John. Algún día se lo dirás. Sea para bien o para mal. A no ser que encuentres a alguien más que lo remplace, pero no es conveniente buscarlo forzadamente. Solo espera a que tus sentimientos se acomoden y te den una iniciativa a que es lo que tienes que hacer.

EB: bien, gracias rose, me ayudo bastante tu consejo

EB: eres de las que no hay.

TT: No hay por qué.

TT: Bueno John, tengo que hacer tarea. Hasta luego.

EB: adios.

- - ectoBiologo [EB] dejo de molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] a las 13:54 - -

Me fui directo a la cama y cerré los ojos, con la esperanza de que al abrirlos, mis sentimientos no jueguen conmigo y que este mi padre haciéndome una torta de "_disculpas por no aparecer_".

(…)

* * *

Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Estos comentarios al final de cada capitulo no hace falta que lo lean, PERO, los pongo por las dudas.

En el anterior capitulo, luego de subirlo, me di cuenta que habia muchas partes que no he editado y que quedaron mal puestas.

Tratare de que no se vuelva a repetir, pero tengan en cuenta que cuando subo un cap, ff me lo modifica todo y tengo que re-modificarlo para que quede decente.

Tambien queria decir que si hay incoherencias o partes que no entienden, mandenme un review o MD en Twitter, yo se los explico y tal ( PikachuDubstep) [SPAM]. Lo pongo basicamente porque aveces (LA MAYORIA DEL TIEMPO) no explico bien las cosas. Y ademas, como soy nueva en esto de escribir es normal que haya incoherencias.

Tambien x2, voy a menciontar cuantas palabras uso en cada capitulo (cosa sin importancia asi que el que quiera saberlo es bienvenido a que lo lea aqui) El primer capitulo fue de 868, Los demas son aproximademente entre 1100/1700. Se que son cortos, pero es el comienzo de algo, ¿no?

Y por ultimo de los ultimos, Cada vez que un capitulo no especifique el PoV es porque es John.

Bueno, solo eso era so Sayonara~

PD: Gracias por leer este fic raro (?) 3


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Abrí los ojos, tenía la garganta toda seca y con mal gusto. Se ve que me quede dormido, vi la hora en el despertador que tengo junto a la cama y eran las 17:34. Me levante y fui a la cocina a por agua. Vi una nota en el refrigerador que decía JOHN, mi padre estuvo aquí cuando yo estaba durmiendo en mi mundo de fantasía al que Jade y yo nombramos Prospit, perfecto.

JOHN: ESCUCHE EL MENSAJE QUE ME DEJASTE EN LA GRABADORA, SIENTO HABERTE HECHO PREOCUPAR. VINE Y TE ENCONTRE DURMIENDO, NO QUISE MOLESTARTE, POR ESO, TE DEJO ESTA NOTA. ME VOY A UNA JUNTA DEL TRABAJO QUE QUEDA EN SAN FRANCISCO. NO ME QUEDE ESTA NOCHE CONTIGO PORQUE YA SABES COMO ES MI JEFE, TENGO QUE HACERLO YA. O DE LO CONTRARIO, ME DESPIDEN. LO SIENTO MUCHO JOHN. DESDE AHORA LLAMAME A ESTE NÚMERO –inserte número aquí– PARA COMUNICARME.

EL PERIODO DE TIEMPO EN EL QUE ESTOY EN SAN FRANCISCO ES DE APROXIMADAMENTE 1 MES, EL AVION SALE HOY A LAS 17:15. MAÑANA AL LLEGAR TE LLAMARE.

CONFIO EN TI TANTO COMO PARA DEJARTE SOLO EN LA CASA. HAY DINERO ARRIBA DE LA HELADERA Y UNA TORTA DE "LO SIENTO" EN EL REFRIGERADOR. CUIDATE HIJO.

QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI.

-PAPÁ

Abro el refrigerador y no mentía. Una enorme torta decorada con crema y con letras azules que dicen: _Lo siento, John_. La saque y corte una porción. Fui al cuarto y un "troll" me "trolleaba" en pesterchum.

- - carcinoGeneticist [CG] comenzó a trollear a ectoBiologo [EB] a las 17:28 - -

CG: EGBERT

CG: SOLO TE "TROLLEABA" PARA DECIRTE QUE TU TAL AMIGITO DAVE YA SALIO DEL PUTO CASTIGO QUE SU JODIDO HERMANO LE OTORGO

CG: JODER EGBERT

CG: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

CG: ¿DÓNDE COÑO TE METISTE?

CG: SABES QUE, ME DA IGUAL.

CG: ADIOS ILUSO

- - carcinoGeneticist [CG] dejo de trollear a ectoBiologo [EB] a las 17:31 - -

Karkat. Lo conozco de la escuela. Es el típico gruñón que gruñonea por todo. Pero no lo tomo a lo de él como "bullying". Es más, me agrada hablar con él. Aun que mayormente sea sarcástico y gritón de cojones.

- - ectoBiologo [EB] comenzó a molestar a carcinoGeneticist [CG] a las 17:50 - -

EB: siento haberte hecho esperar karkat

EB: bueno, gracias por el aviso.

EB: ¿por que dave te pidió que me lo dijieras?

CG: ¡¿YO QUE REPUTAS SE?!

EB: oh, supongo que quiere que le moleste por pester?

CG: SUPONGO.

EB: ¿el te lo dijo verdad?

CG: MIRA, NO SOY LA PALOMA MENSAJERA DE NADIE. ASI QUE VE Y AVERIGUALO TU MISMO.

EB: vale, de todas formas gracias.

CG: LO QUE DIGAS.

CG: BUENO EGBERT, ME QUEDARIA PERO TEREZI QUIERE QUE VAYA A HACER ALGUNA MIERDA POR AHÍ.

EB: okay, hasta luego tio.

- - ectoBiologo [EB] dejo de molestar a carcinoGeneticist [CG] a las 17:53 - -

- - ectoBiologo [EB] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 17:53- -

EB: hey

TG: sup

EB: hmm, ¿necesitabas algo?

TG: por que coño necesitaría algo

EB: karkat me dijo que me buscabas

TG: no

EB: …

TG: ah tio

TG: le pedi que te dijiera que ya sali del casitigo

EB: oh, genial

TG: sali del castigo porque trabaje como un puto esclavo y bro se sorprendió

EB: ou…

TG: si

TG: hey

TG: sigues con la idea de que vaya a tu casa

TG: para pasar la tarde claro

EB: si tio, mi padre no esta

EB: no estará durante un mes

TG: estas solo?

EB: si

TG: no se te ocurre algo

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre con tan solo 5 palabras.

EB: ¿a que te refieres?

TG: fiesta.

Decepción

EB: tio no.

TG: por que no

EG: agh, te lo explico cuando vengas.

TG: claro

TG: dirección?

EG:-inserte dirección aquí-

TG: vale en un rato ya estoy allí

- - ectoBiologo [EB] dejo de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 17:59- -

Ordene un poco el cuarto y prepare un poco la casa a su comodidad. Pasaron 20 minutos y nada. Fui a la sala y comencé a tocar el piano. Lo toco desde los 4 años, siempre me gusto la melodía. Me encanta sentir el tacto de las teclas y escuchar cada ruido que sale de ellas. Todos esos encantadores ruidos son interrumpidos por el timbre anunciando la llegada de alguien.

Voy a abrir la puerta y me encuentro con el maravilloso chico serio con gafas oscuras.

-Hey Egbert, ¿Me extrañaste?- pregunta con una leve y poco notable sonrisa

-Francamente no.- Deja de mentir

-¿Puedo pasar o tengo que seguir pasando frio acá afuera?-

-Adelante.-

(…)

Pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas, comentándolas, contándonos cosas de nuestras vidas que no sabíamos, etc.

-Hey Egb.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿…?-

-¿Por qué no lo de la fiesta tío?-

-Oh, eso. No soy de los típicos que hacen fiestas.-

-¿Y?-

-No lo hare.-

-¿Por qué no, maldita sea?- Me pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Hice un suspiro algo parecido a un bufido.

-Porque no, Dave. Además, si la hiciera, no tendría a quien invitar. Recuerda que los únicos amigos que puedo considerar amigos eres tú, Terezi y… Un poco Karkat.-

-Lo se dude, pero podría mejorar tu reputa…- Lo interrumpí.

-No Dave. Realmente, no me interesa.-

-Okay… tan solo lo decía para ayudarte un poco.-

-Gracias, ya me has ayudado mucho hoy, no hace falta que sigas.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, ya has perdido la oportunidad de la ayuda de un Strider. No tendrás más Egbert.-

-Maldición.- Dije fingiendo enojo a lo que él respondió con una pequeña risa.

A los segundos, el móvil de Dave comenzó a sonar un ritmo raro, pero de moda… ¿Supongo?.

PoV Dave

Diablos. Ese tono no es de nada mas y nada menos que…

- - timaeusTestified [TT] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 21:19- -

TT: Enano, ya es tarde.

TG: un rato mas.

TT: No.

TG: dime el por que y que sea coherente

TT: Porque yo mando en la puta casa y te he sacado del jodido castigo cuando deberías de haberte quedado aquí. Así que te vuelves o iré a buscarte con la katana a mano.

TT: ¿Eso fue suficiente coherencia?

TG: ya voy

- - turntechGodhad [TG] ha bloquead a timaeusTestified [TT] a las 21:20- -

PoV John

Lo mire confundido y cuando vi que guardo el móvil en el bolsillo donde antes estaba le he preguntado un poco preocupado:

-¿Paso algo?- Tenia una cara de enojo y al escucharme, la volvió seria igual que siempre.

-Nada grave, solo el estúpido de mi hermano creyéndose el rey de mi puta vida.-

-¿Te… tienes que ir?- Pregunte algo desanimado. Por mi interior estaba rogándole a que se quedara. Bufa y me mira.

-Sí. Y ahora si no quieres un strife irónico en tu casa. Porque es capaz de hacerlo.-

-No, está bien- Acto seguido he hecho una mini sonrisa.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-Nos vemos mañana- Me dijo afirmando. Me pare con dificultad y fui a abrirle la puerta.

-Hasta mañana- Me dijo saliendo de mi casa. A lo que yo solo me limite a sonreír.

(…)

Han pasado 3 semanas y media. El bullying diario fue desapareciendo, y todo por la ayuda de Dave. Antes, de vez en cuando le agradecía, pero deje de hacerlo cuando me grito para que pare de una vez, siempre lo he hecho para molestarlo, pero ese día su cara daba miedo y del bueno, a lo que Karkat y yo nos hemos reído tanto que casi nos meabamos.

Mi padre me manda mensajes todos los días. Cada semana me manda dinero. Ahora, estoy con Karkat yendo hacia el instituto.

-Y… TIO, ¿LUEGO VAMOS A LA CASA DE DAVE?

-Es la segunda vez que me lo preguntas.-

-PERO NO ME HAS RESPONDIDO.-

-Sí que lo he hecho.-

-NO ME CONTRADIGAS JODER.-

-Vale, y si, si vamos a ir.-

-OH…-

Se han pasado los últimos minutos de conversación mas rápido de lo que crei. Llegamos y fuimos hacia la cafetería ya que había tiempo de sobra por llegar temprano y había una escena rara. Rara por dos motivos: Dave había llegado temprano, Y estaba discutiendo con Terezi.

-Solo digo que no me agrada como estamos en… pareja.-

-Tío, no te entiendo.-

-¿Pero que no entiendes?- Dice Dave un poco enojado.

-NO ENTIENDO COMO COÑO UN DIA PARA EL OTRO ME DEJAS. AYER NO PENSABAS NI SIMILAR QUE AHORA. DAME UNA PUTA BUENA RAZON.-

-¿SABES QUE? ESTO ES UNA PUTA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO. NO VOY A SEGUIR DISCUTIENDO POR ALGO QUE HA QUEDADO MAS QUE CLARO.- Y al decir eso, Terezi le pega la típica cachetada de parejas recién terminadas. A lo que Karkat va corriendo hacia ella, ya que esta entró en llanto.

Dave salió casi corriendo de la sala pasando por mi lado, a lo que yo le seguí.

-¡DAVE!- Le grite para que me esperara.

-John, no estoy de humor para hablar con alguien.-

-Pero…- -Déjame solo, luego… luego hablamos.-

-Está bien…- Dije algo dudoso y deje que se vaya, lo veía mientras se iba sin saber a dónde ir, Desapareciendo por los pasillos.

(...)


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

No lo he vuelto a ver en todo el día. Le pregunte a Karkat si lo había visto y se molesto. Genial, una amistad rota.

Llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue prender la pc y ver donde mierda se había metido este hombre.

- - ectoBiologo [EB] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 12:51- -

EB: hey

Espere por 5 minutos y No respondió Se ve que no está aun... o me evita

EB: entiendo que quieras estar… solo. pero si quieres hablar con alguien, no dudes en molestarme.

- - ectoBiologo [EB] dejo de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 12:57- -

Fui a prepararme algo para comer, y al volver Dave no me ha respondido. Pero alguien si me estaba molestando.

- - tentacleTherapist [TT] comenzó a molestar a ectoBiologo [EB] a las 13:14 - -

TT: Hola John, he venido para preguntarte ¿cómo va el asunto no-gay?

TT: Sé que me he tardado. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para nada. Semanas de exámenes, lo siento.

TT: Oh, se ve que aun no apareces

TT: Esperare a que vuelvas.

- - tentacleTherapist [TT] dejo de molestar a ectoBiologo [EB] a las 13:20 - -

- - ectoBiologo [EB] empezó a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] a las 13:35- -

EB: hola, no te preocupes, te entiendo.

EB: lo del asunto no-**gay** está yendo… amistoso.

TT: ¿No le has dicho?

EB: no planeo hacerlo.

TT: Entonces va bien.

EB: supongo

EB: dave ha terminado con terezi.

TT: Con que asi se llamaba

EB: diablos...

TT: ¿Quién es Terezi?

una chica que ha conocido dave el primer dia de clases y se hicieron novios.

EB: pero duro menos de un mes.

TT: Entiendo. Entonces, ¿Te lo ha dejado libre?

EB: si hace que sea gay supongo que si.

TT: Correcto. En fin ¿Algo más?

EB: si, ¿sabes que karkat es primo de Terezi?

TT: No.

EB: vale, ahora si.

EB: cuando dave y ella terminaron no fue en un lugar donde nadie los escuchara o los viera.

EB: fue en la cafetería del colegio.

EB: yo estaba yendo hacia allí con karkat y justo cuando llegamos estaban terminando de terminar.

EB: karkat se enojo con dave, terezi se enojo con dave y el único que le queda soy yo. Pero no quiere hablar conmigo, ni con nadie.

TT: Es un tema entendible John. Quiere estar solo para pensar en sus actos y tal. O eso creo yo.

TT: No te digo que volverán a ser pareja, pero él tiene que pensar en todo lo que hizo.

TT: ¿Cómo reacciono Terezi?

EB: ella le grito, lo que provoco que dave le gritara.

EB: al terminar, terezi le abofeteo en la cara y entro en llanto.

TT: A lo mejor Dave no quería lastimarla, y como vio que lo hizo, se sintió mal y ahora no sabe como remediarlo.

EB: supongo

TT: Deja de decir supongo. Tienes que estar seguro de las cosas que dices.

EB: ESTA BIEN.

TT: Así me gusta.

EB: te dejo porque tengo mucho sueño.

TT: Esta bien. Luego hablaremos.

EB: vale, hasta luego

- - ectoBiologo [EB] dejo de molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] a las 13:41 - -

Deje la pc prendida a ver si Dave respondía. Y Me fui a dormir.

(...)

Me despertó el tono de el móvil anunciando una llamada.

~turntechGodhead~

-Hola…- Dije atendiendo.

*Sollozos* -Necesito… que vengas.-

-¿DAVE?- Pregunte preocupado

-ven.-

*Fin de la llamada*

Me quede mirando el móvil por unos segundos hasta que reacción y salí cagando leches de mi casa. Fui corriendo hacia la casa de Dave y llegue todo agitado. Toque el timbre varias veces hasta que su hermano me abrió la puerta de mala gana.

-Hola, eres John, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, hola.-

-¿Vienes por Dave?-

-Si-

-Pasa.- Me respondió. -¡DAVE! VINIERON A VERTE.- Grito entrando en la cocina para… ¿empacar?

Dave sale de su cuarto desanimado y me dijo:

-Egbert, necesito…- Una lagrima rodo su mejilla.-Contarte algo.-

-Dave… ¿Qué pasa?- Dije muy preocupado

-Ven.- Me dijo de manera muy triste. Fui corriendo hacia él y me abrazó. Me abrazó y no podía creerlo. Me agarre fuerte de él y él de mí. Creí que nunca nos soltaríamos. Estuvimos así durante… no sé, ni tiempo tuve de calcular.

-Entra al cuarto.- susurro en mi oído. Y Entre luego de él. Una vez dentro se quito las gafas y se seco las lágrimas. Por un mini segundo pude ver el color de sus ojos… rojos, hermosos y rojos ojos.

-Dave, ¿qué pasa?- Dije de una vez perdiendo la paciencia ya que él no me contestaba.

-Tengo que volver.-

-¿Volver a…?-

-Texas.- Dijo firme. Trate de no llorar pero en mi interior gritaba, lloraba y golpeaba cosas como un psicópata.

-¿Q-qué?- Una lagrima roda mi mejilla a lo que el empieza a llorar de nuevo.

- John, yo no quiero. Te juro que no quiero, John. Jake… el novio de mi hermano está en coma. Tengo que irme…- Me quede en silencio y mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-No… no es cierto- Dije por fin.

-Sí, John. Lo sien…- Le interrumpí

-NO QUIERO PERDERTE.- Dije casi gritando mientras rompía en llanto.

-¿CREÉS QUE YO QUIERO DEJARTE?- No le respondí, solo llore y fui corriendo a sus brazos para abrazarlo, el callo en la cama y quede arriba de él abrazado a su pecho.

-John… lo siento mucho.-

-No, no tienes porque disculparte.- Dije más tranquilo.- Siento haber hecho una escena.-

-Está bien…- Dijo acariciándome el cabello y jugando con el. Estuvimos en ese posición durante aproximadamente 5 eternos minutos hasta que su hermano entro a la habitacion haciendo que Dave me empujara a su lado.

-Dave, es hora.- Dijo el entrando a su cuarto, Dave solo asintió con la cabeza y el salió.

-Dave…- dije quebradizo.

-Juro… te juro que volveré. No mañana ni en meses. Pero volveré.- Lo abrace por última vez a lo que él me correspondió el abrazo.

-Nunca crei que iba a encontrar a un amigo. Nunca crei que me iba a hacer tan amigo de una persona como para llorar por ella. Nunca en tan poco tiempo como 4 semanas- _Dave, Te amo_

-Me alegra haber sido esa persona.- Me suelta y se para de la cama para que yo haga lo mismo.

Salimos de la habitación yendo hacia la puerta principal.

-Hasta luego, John.-

-Hasta luego, Dave.- Y salí rumbo a mi casa. En medio camino comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, solo quería estar en casa y llorar por la persona que en tan poco tiempo, significo alguien importante en mi vida Mi primer amor.

PoV Dave

Salí de la cafetería sin rumbo alguno. Quería pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Un ruido que ya me tenía los cojones por el piso comenzó a sonar desde mi bolsillo. Agarre el móvil y en la pantalla decía

~Bro

-¿Que quieres?- Dije muy maleducadamente.

-Ven a casa.- Sonaba preocupado. Preocupado y triste, eso en un Strider es mala señal.

-¿Paso algo?- Dije con un tono más normal.

-Jake entro en coma.- Al escuchar eso, un vacio enorme en mi interior comenzó a aparecer y a cada mini segundo se hacía más grande.

-Voy enseguida.- Corte el móvil y salí corriendo del colegio, dejando atrás a John, a la mochila, a todo. En estos momentos, me da igual.

Nunca lo he mencionado, pero por más que moleste a Jake, el ha sido una persona muy importante en mi vida. Él me cuido y protegió cuando era niño. Él y bro fueron parte de mi infancia. Él fue como un segundo hermano.

Perderlo o sentir que lo pierdo…Tan solo, no podría.

Más rápido corría, más lágrimas salían de mis ojos. ¡¿Tan lejos estaba esa puta casa?!

Llegue y lo primero que vi fueron cajas, y cajas. Entre a la cocina desesperado y vi a bro.

-BRO.- Gira para verme y no tenía puestas sus gafas animes como de costumbre. No se veían sus irónicos ojos naranjas exclamando gloria, solo un Dirk apagado y con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Dave…- Fui rápido hacia él y lo abrace. Hace años que no lo abrazaba, extrañaba sentir su calor. Fue cuestión de segundos para que rompiera en llanto, provocando que yo llore pero un poco más controlado.

-El estará bien… lo estará.- dije de forma triste, a lo que él solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que volver, Dave.- Apenas me dijo esos y John apareció en mi cabeza.

-Lo… lo sé.- Se separo de mí y me dijo

-Empaca todo.-

-Iré a hacerlo… ¿Puedo despedirme de John?-

-Claro.-

(…)

-Texas.- Digo tratando de estar firme

-¿Q-qué?- Me dijo él. Ver llorar a John, me hacia querer llorar. Lloraba por todas las razones, por Jake, por John y por Dirk, ya que el debe estar peor que yo, más que nada porque trata de no llorar, aunque yo se que él, por dentro, no puede resistir sus ganas de pegarle a la vida una apuñalada en el estomago.

- John, yo no quiero. Te juro que no quiero, John. Jake… el novio de mi hermano está en coma. Tengo que irme…- Se quedo en silencio y lloraba aun peor.

-No… no es cierto- Dijo.

-Sí, John. Lo sien…- Trate de decirle.

- NO QUIERO PERDERTE.- Dijo casi gritando mientras rompía en llanto.

-¿CREÉS QUE YO QUIERO DEJARTE?- Le respondí al mismo tono que él me había gritado. No me respondió, solo se echo a correr y se abalanzo a mi haciendo que me cayera a la cama, estando el arriba de mi.

-John… lo siento mucho.- le susurre.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: -final-

Llegue a mi casa y fui lo más rápido que pude a encerrarme a mi cuarto. Fui hacia mi cama y dormí para olvidarme de todo, o tratar de hacerlo. Por desgracia, no pude, y tan solo me he quedado pensando, llorando, y dando vueltas en mi cama.

~Flashback~

-Prométeme que no lo harás. John, prométeme que dejaras de hacerlo.- Mire para un costado.

-John. Mírame.- Lo mire y dijo

-Prométeme que ya no te cortaras.-

-Dave…-

-John.- Tarde en responder, pero finalmente lo hice.

-Lo prometo.-

~Fin De Flashback~

No lo hare, no lo hare por ti Dave.

(…)

Desperté con bolsas en los ojos. Fui al baño a lavarme el rostro y luego baje a comer. Desayuné normal, cereales y leche. De repente, el teléfono de la casa comienza a sonar.

-¿Hola?

-¿John?

-¡PAPA!-

-Jaja, sigues emocionándote a mi llamado.-

-Si…- -

-Solo venía a decirte, o mejor dicho, a recordarte que en 4 días estaré allí-

-Genial.-

-¿Paso algo?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Te escucho un poco… triste.-

-Como crees, estoy feliz. Ya te tendré de nuevo en casa.-

-Esta bien… ¿Necesitas algo, más dinero?-

-No, estoy bien así.-

-Okay, en 3 días nos vemos.-

-Nos vemos.-

-Adiós, hijo.-

-Adiós papá.-

*Fin de la llamada*

Me cambie, hoy no iba a ir a la escuela, no así. Fui hacia la sala y comencé a tocar el piano, ya que ese instrumento siempre podía hacer que me desahogara.

(…)

Pasaron los 3 días, me levante a las 6 Am para ir al aeropuerto. Tome un taxi y fui rumbo hacia allí.

Llegue 5 minutos antes, me senté en esas sillas de espera donde había un televisor en el canal de las noticias

"Avión de vuelta a Washington: CHOQUE"

"Por una fuerte lluvia, los pilotos que piloteaban el avión se fueron obligados a tomar otra ruta hacia Washington. Pero ellos no sabían que en esa ruta es para los aviones que salen de Washington hacia Los Ángeles."

"Chocaron, no quedaron muchos sobrevivientes. De las 102 personas que viajaban en el avión de vuelta a Washington solo sobrevivieron 3 y están en terapia intensiva, los del vuelo…"

-¿QUÉ?- Grite levantándome de mi asiento. Las lágrimas salían por voluntad propia.

Las demás personas que estaban en los asientos, caminando o trabajando se me quedaron viendo. Algunos por pena y otros porque los había despertado.

Salí corriendo del lugar. Ni me pare a tomar un taxi. Corrí hacia la plaza más cercana y por suerte, estaba vacía ya que eran las 6:30. Saque el móvil y comencé a escribir.

- - ectoBiologo [EB] empezó a molestar a geranioGnostico [GG] a las 6:31- -

EB: jade, solo te escribo esto para una despedida.

EB: se que estabas emocionada en conocerme, yo también lo estaba. Pero no quiero seguir sufriendo.

EB: jade, te quiero como una hermana, parte de mi familia. Gracias por siempre sacarme una sonrisa cuando lo único que quería era llorar, gracias por ayudarme en todo. Sigue siendo tan buena persona, y te ira bien a lo largo de tu vida.

EB: te quiero y nunca olvides eso.

- - ectoBiologo [EB] dejo de geranioGnostico [GG] a las 6:31- -

- - ectoBiologo [EB] empezó a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] a las 6:31- -

EB: rose.

EB: es hora de parar con todo. dave se fue, mi padre murió, no me queda nadie, nadie para querer seguir viviendo. tu y jade estarán bien sin mi.

EB: gracias por tus consejos, tu ayuda y tu amistad.

EB: te quiero.

- - ectoBiologo [EB] dejo de molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] a las 6:32- -

- -ectoBiologo [EB] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 6:32- -

EB: dave

EB: no sabria como decirte o expresar todos mis sentimientos ahora.

EB: solo te dire que ya no existiré.

EB: no quiero seguir viviendo. No en estas condiciones.

EB: no es por ti, no te sientas culpable de nada.

EB: solo me estoy despidiendo.

EB: y declararme de alguna forma.

EB: se que es mal momento, pero no moriría en paz si no te lo cuento.

EB: desde la primera vez que te conoci sentí algo que no había sentido nunca.

EB: ¿amor? creo...

EB: pero siempre sentí algo mas que una amistad

EB: gracias por ser mi primer mejor amigo.

EB: gracias por ese casi mes que pasamos juntos, y en tan poco tiempo, gracias por significar alguien importante en mi vida.

EB: y creo que con esto me despido.

EB: tan solo, gracias por todo.

- - ectoBiologo [EB] dejo de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 6:34- -

Apague el móvil, lo agarre con ambas manos y lo arroje con todas mis fuerzas al suelo, haciendo que este se rompa en mil pedazos. Las partes sobrantes que quedaron esparcidas por el suelo, las agarre y las tire al cesto de basura más cercano.

Salí corriendo de ahí, estaba decidido. La única persona que me quedaba, la única por la que vivía. Murió. Mi primer amor, se fue y quien sabe si regresara.

_¿Para qué vivir, si voy a sufrir?_


	9. Chapter 9

Hola criaturitas de mi kokoro.

Nina les habla ヽ(◥▶◀◤)ﾉ

Esto es una nota (como capitulo 9) que he estado prometiendo atraves de los reviews. Como he leido muchas quejas de porque no sigue y que les gustaria que lo siga, ENHORABUENA, hare fanservice, y hare un pepsicola ¿hard quizas :-)?-no prometo nada-

Como siempre quise escribir de ese OTP -o al menos mi OTP-Lo hare aqui... Espero que les guste y gracias por comentar y dar su opinion al respecto. Aca viene un "Trailer" de que sera:

_-Dave: John no te vayas._

_Dirk: Jake no me dejes.-_

* * *

Eres Dave Strider, estás en tu habitación, enfrente del ordenador, lo cual este está apagado. Francamente, no tienes idea de que haces enfrente de un monitor con pantalla negra sin nada para entretenerse.

Crees que es un buen lugar para pensar. ¿Crees?

Tan solo… no te importa mucho el lugar o que tan idiota te veas.

Es cómodo sentarte ahí y reflexionar.

Reflexionar de tus actos o tus pensamientos de estos últimos 3 días. Reflexionar de John. ¿Cómo estará John? ¿Por qué no me responde en Pesterchum? A lo mejor, este ocupado por el regreso de su padre.

Lo extrañas, no puedes evitar extrañarlo. Extrañas como se reía con esos dientes siempre sobre salidos de su boca. Extrañas poder hablarle y expresarte con él. Extrañas su sonrisa y su cabello siempre alborotado… como te miraba con esos perfectos ojos. Lo extrañas a él.

Decides dejar de pensar en eso y prendes la computadora para olvidarte de él un poco.

¿Pero cómo me voy a olvidar, si me ha estado molestando?

John no te vayas.

* * *

Eres Dirk Strider, estas en rumbo al hospital para ver a tu "colega" acostado en una cama sin hacer movimiento alguno. Te cansa, te cansa verlo así. Quieres ver su rostro sonreír, esas gafas dando principio a unos hermosos ojos verdes exclamando alegría.

Te arrepientes de haberlo dejado. Te arrepientes no poder protegerlo. Te arrepientes y te arrepentirás si no sale de esto con vida.

Llegas al hospital, por alguna razón, paraste a comprar globos verdes. Supones que es porque la habitación está muy blanca y vacía y un poco de verde se vería bien, y además, puedes tener algo referido a él cerca.

Te sientas en la silla que está al lado de su cama y esperas callado a que haga movimiento como todos los días.

De vez en cuando comienzas a hablarle pensando que puede escucharte.

Te pones a cantar, no sabes la razón, pero lo haces. Cantas la canción que le has dedicado a los 2 años de pareja, cuando eran muy jóvenes.

La canción se llama How To Be A Heartbreaker, no la inventaste tú, pero la modificaste a tu estilo.

Al comenzar el estribillo, una lagrima rodea tu mejilla.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker _

Al recordar su cara de emoción cuando te escucho cantar.

_Boys they like a little danger _

Cuando lloro de felicidad y te abrazo al terminar

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, __A player_

Tan solo quieres volver el tiempo atrás

_singing I lo-lo-love you  
_

Y verlo feliz.

Jake no me dejes.

* * *

Son como adelantos de los proximos capitulos.

Voy a subir capitulos una vez a la semana *Y si tengo feriados o me agarran las ganas de escribir* 3 como maximo.

No se cuantos capitulos seran... Creo que entre 5/10

Muchas gracias a los/las que comentaron para que lo siga, porque gracias a eso lo sigo.

Solo era eso, Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.~


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9:

-Anteriormente- .

- Extrañas su sonrisa y su cabello siempre alborotado… como te miraba con esos perfectos ojos. Lo extrañas a él. Decides dejar de pensar en eso y prendes la computadora para olvidarte de él un poco. ¿Pero cómo me voy a olvidar, si me ha estado molestando? -

- - ectoBiologo [EB] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 6:32- -

(Conversación ya antes leída)

EB: y creo que con esto me despido.

EB: tan solo, gracias por todo.

- - ectoBiologo [EB] dejo de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 6:34- -

¿QUÉ?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… ¿Por qué? ¿A qué mierda se refiere John? No… no puede jugar conmigo. No de esta manera.

Le llame al móvil pero no responde. La puta que te re mil pario Egbert. (Palabrota argentina)

Salí corriendo de mi casa y fui hacia el hospital donde Jake hospedaba para buscar a Dirk e informarle de esto. Llegue al cuarto donde él estaba y hubiera entrado a lo loco si no hubiera escuchado a alguien llorar. Me asome a la puerta y pude ver una cabellera puntiaguda y rubia acostada en el regazo de Jake.

-Jake… cuanto lo siento- Dijo Bro.

-Cuanto siento no haber estado ahí para protegerte.-

Mis lágrimas aumentaron y salían cada vez más rápido. Me di la vuelta y salí yendo a mi casa.

PoV John

Pasaron 30 minutos y trate de controlarme. Ya estaba lo suficiente bien como para poder tomar un taxi e ir rumbo a mi muerte. Tome el primer taxi que paso por mis narices y fui hacia mi casa. Al llegar, entre desesperado y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en cantidades masivas. Veía a mí alrededor y todo me recordaba a mi padre. TODO. Las fotografías colgadas en los muros de payasos, las fotografías nuestras, juntos, que están en la chimenea.

Extrañare ese olor saliendo del horno exclamando un "John, baja, he preparado torta".

Corrí hacia mi cuarto y busque debajo de mi cama una caja. Una caja que contenía un cúter, un cuchillo y píldoras para dormir.

Agarre el cuchillo con ambas manos y me lo apoye en el pecho.

~-John, ¿estás listo? ~ Decían las voces de mi cabeza.

No lo hagas.

-¿Qué esperas?

(((_John, no te vayas._)))~

Abrí grande los ojos al pensar en esa frase.

(((John, no quiero perderte)))

La voz de Dave pronunciando esas palabras…

~-¿Por qué no lo haces?

(((Por favor))) ~

Arroje el cuchillo a algún lugar de mi habitación y comenzó el llanto aún peor.

Suena el teléfono de la casa pero no responderé. Sea quien sea, que se espere.

Me retorcía en el piso, lloraba y lloraba, no sabía cómo calmar el dolor… oh, esperen.

Gire la cabeza hacia la caja que ocupaba lugar arriba de la cama, fui torpemente hasta ella. Me quede mirando el cúter con deseo, luego voltee para ver las píldoras. ¿Debería…? Me decidí a agarrar el cúter.

"-Prométeme que no lo harás. John, prométeme que dejaras de hacerlo."

Lo siento Dave.

Me quite ferozmente la sudadera y comencé a pasar lentamente el cúter por la muñeca, dejando una línea roja a medida de que pasaba el filo por mi piel. Placer, ¿Se podría considerar así? Cada línea la hacía más profunda. Cuando me canse de cortar mis muñecas, fui hacia el baño y me quite la remera, dejando a descubierto mi debilucho torso. Comencé a rajar partes de mi panza, subiendo y bajando, de un lado y para otro.

~Contrólate Egderp

-Para eso, te matabas con el cuchillo, hubiera sido más rápido y fácil~

Al escuchar a mi conciencia, solté el cúter de forma brusca y mire mis brazos cubiertos de sangre. Fui a por la caja de auxilios y busque vendas, gasas y otras cosas que me servirían. Agarre 3 gasas y las puse juntas en mi brazo, hice presión apretándolo y enrolle una venda lo más rápido que pude en ella. Lo mismo hice con el otro brazo. Agarre un trapo con agua fría y me lo pase por el torso viendo como la sangre se iba y lentamente volvía aparecer. Me apoye el trapo en la panza y fui caminando lentamente hasta el baño, abrí la bañera, me desnude y me metí, sin esperar a que se calentara (lo cual me arrepentí). Di un leve-grito al sentir el tacto con el agua congelada.

(…)

Salí ya con las heridas cicatrizadas, me puse el camisón y fui a dormir, sin pensar ni reflexionar en nada, así podría dormir tranquilo.

PoV Dave

Me encerré en el cuarto y saque mi frasco de ahorros. Llevo ahorrando desde el año pasado para un lunchpad, pero esto es mucho más importante que esa mierda. Conté y tengo 85 Dólares. Mierda. Tan solo me faltan 15 putos dólares. Busque por toda la casa y solo encontré 7 dólares tirados y 3 debajo del sillón. Demasiada suerte.

Como última opción fui al cuarto de Dirk, me sentí incomodo ya que los Striders tenemos una promesa: No entrar al cuarto del otro sin que sea una emergencia. Emergencia para mí lo era. Por suerte, el muy idiota (no en esta ocasión) dejo la billetera arriba del mueble de su ordenador, lo abrí rápidamente y habían 58 dólares, se los quite aun que solo necesitara 5, por si surgía la ocasión de usarlos. Escribí una nota para que llegara, la vea y sepa la razón por la que me fui:

tengo que irme, John me necesita. Sé que es mal momento para irme. Volveré, lo prometo a base de una promesa Strider. No me iría si no fuera realmente necesario.

No quiero dejarte solo en estos momentos, pero creo que también los necesitas para pensar mejor. Te quiero y siempre estaré ahí para ti. Obviamente no ahora, pero volveré tío. Aproxímale… 5 días.

Volveré y veremos a Jake juntos y lo alentaremos al estilo Strider, ya verás que dentro de segundos volverá a ser el mismo chico sonriente de gafas que solía ser.

Gracias por todo.

Dave

Lo deje en el refrigerador, empaque todo lo que necesitaba y fui al hospital.

Entre y esperaba no verme a bro porque si fuera de esa manera la carta hubiera sido inútil. Fui hacia la habitación de Jake y no había nadie, deje la maleta en un rincón, y me sente en la silla donde antes bro estaba sentado, le hable como siempre hago. Sin respuesta.

-Hey Jake…

…

-Pasaba para despedirme, ya sabes

…

-John, un colega…- Pause al recordar "EB: siempre sentí algo mas que una amistad"-Mi… novio.-

…

-Necesito ayudarle, sea lo que le esté pasando. Volveré Jake. Volveré para verte, sea como sea tu estado. Estaré aquí apoyándote. Siento tener que irme, pero tengo que hacerlo.-

Al terminar eso le di un beso en la frente, agarre la maleta y me fui.

PoV Dirk

Me quite las gafas para limpiar mis lágrimas y lo mire esta vez sin las gafas puestas.

-Te amo.

Me quede observándolo sin decir nada, viendo cada fracción de su cara, esa nariz puntiaguda y larga, esos ojos verdosos que se encontraban cerrados bajo esas largas pestañas, esa boca tan fina, esa boca que me dio mi primer beso (homosexual), esa boca que me hizo gemir de placer en algunas ocasiones.

Esos delgaduchos brazos acostados al lado de su torso que de alguna forma, antes me parecían tiernos…

Me canse de enamorarme más de él y comencé a hablarle de lo que paso en Washington. Otra vez. -

Bueno Jake, ya hemos hablado de esto, o bueno, yo te he hablado de esto ya… pero lo vuelvo hacer. No sé si sabrás… Ay dios. En Washington al primer mes que estuve allí, había un show, en el estaba un Dj importante llamado deadmau5, bueno, importante para mí ya que es mi puto ídolo. Y...-

Así paso la hora, yo flipando de cómo lo conocí y que hemos hecho juntos. Fui al baño que se encontraba en la habitación y estando ahí escucho como se abre la puerta lentamente, fui hacia la puerta y asome mi cabeza, hubiera salido si no hubiera visto a Dave con una valija y algo preocupado. No sé porque, pero me retracte de salir.

-Hey Jake…

Comenzó a decir de manera tranquila y suave

-Pasaba para despedirme, ya sabes

¿Despedirse?

-John, un colega… Mi… novio.

¿NOVIO?

-Necesito ayudarle, sea lo que le esté pasando. Volveré Jake. Volveré para verte, sea como sea tu estado. Estaré aquí apoyándote. Siento tener que irme, pero tengo que hacerlo.-

Dicho eso, le dio un tierno (a mi parecer) beso en la frente, agarro su maleta y se fue. Salí desesperado del baño y fui a perseguirle, pero la enfermera me detuvo para contarme el estado de Jake. Siempre lo mismo, pero esta vez me dijo que cambiaria los medicamentos. Le dije que estaba bien y todo eso. También cambiarían la alimentación dado a las nuevas medicinas.

-Señorita.

-¿Si?-

-Haga lo que vea necesario, tengo que irme…-Dije saliendo casi corriendo de ahí- LUEGO VUELVO- grite antes de desaparecer, para que me escuchara.

Al salir pude ver a Dave pidiendo un taxi.

-DAVE- No me escucho.

-¡DAAAAVEEEEEE!- grite con todas mis fuerzas corriendo hacia allí. Obviamente me escucho, pero ya estaba dentro cuando lo hizo. Giro la cabeza para atrás y el taxi comenzó a moverse, me miro con tristeza, levanto la mano y la movió en símbolo de: Adiós. Deje de correr porque no lo iba a alcanzar y era inútil seguir.

-Dave…

* * *

**- SI QUIERES, NO LEAS ESTA NOTA YA QUE NO MODIFICA LA LECTURA, SOLO DEJA COSAS EN CLARO**.

~Hola Soy Nina again, hago esta nota para dejar en claro el tema de los dólares y tal. No tengo ni una remota idea de cuánto sale el viaje de Texas a Washington, creo que he exagerado pero lo dejo así porque… es mi fic y hago lo que quiero (?) Espero que les haya gustado este siguiente comienzo de este fic.

Gracias y Sayonara~

PD: JOHN ESTA DESNUDO.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10:

PoV John

Me desperté un poco mareado, salí lentamente de entre las frazadas y fui directo a la cocina.

Me hice un almuerzo decente para recuperar energías. Fui hacia la mesa y al segundo en el que me senté sonó el molesto ruido del teléfono. De mala gana, me pare y lo atendí.

-¿Hola?- Dije con un tono MUY desanimado

-Hola señor, lo llamamos para informarle la triste perdida de su familiar. ¿Usted que es del Sr. Egbert?

-El hijo.- Dije con lagrimas en los ojos, las cuales fueron desechadas por la manga de mi camisón.

-Lo siento mucho. Encontramos muerto a su padre por causa de un…

-Choque de avión.- Le interrumpí.

-Se ve que está informado. Lo sentimos mucho. La agencia de aviones se hizo cargo del costo del funeral. Sera mañana a las 13:25 Pm, en la calle…

-Vale, gracias.-

-No hay porque agradecer. Sentimos mucho el accidente. Que tenga una bonita tarde. Adiós.-

Corte y vi el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, 14:24. Termine el almuerzo y volvió a sonar el teléfono. JO-DER.

-¿Hola?- Dije algo molesto.

-PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS.-

-¿Karkat?-

-¿DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS?-

-En mi casa…-

-¿POR QUÉ NO RESPONDES EN PESTERCHUM? ¡¿POR QUE MIERDA DICES QUE TE VAS A MATAR?!... ¿Paso algo?- Me dijo terminando con un tono preocupado. Apreté de manera fuerte los ojos y le conté todo.

-… Y me acabo de enterar, de que mañana es el funeral.

-Tío, lo siento mucho. Mañana iré contigo.

-No hace falta…

-Sí. Iré a acompañarte.- Me interrumpió.

-Gracias Karkat.

-Conta conmigo. Para lo que quieras.- Sonreí

-Lo hare.

-Y lo de Dave… No estoy bien con ese cabron. Pero tenía motivos.

-Lo sé… fui un idiota.-

-No, no fue eso. Bueno, en parte sí. La gente por amor comente estupideces. Pero mira, te has arrepentido y a tiempo. Bueno, te dejo. Luego hablamos por pesterchum.-

-Por supuesto, adiós.-

Esa llamada me hizo levantar el ánimo. Fui a mi cuarto y encendí el portátil. Pesterchum exploto.

- - tentacleTherapist [TT] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] a las 7:34- -

TT: ¿Qué?

TT: John, espera. No cometas errores.

TT:¿No quieres hablar primero antes de todo?

TT: No lo hagas John. No podría vivir sin ti.

TT: Eres importante para mi John. Entiéndelo. Te ayudare a resolver esos problemas, tan solo… no me dejes.

- -gardenGnostic [GG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] a las 9:48 - -

GG: JOHN, ¿QUE DICES?

GG: ¿QUE HARAS?

GG: john, sea de lo que te estes refiriendo. no cometas locuras.

GG: no, por favor john

GG: no puede hacer eso. ¿no ves que hay gente a la que le eres importante?

GG: john, por favor.

GG: no te vayas

- -carcinoGeneticist [CG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] a las 9:54- -

CG: TIO CG: DONDE MIERDA TE METISTE.

CG: ¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE TE VAS A MATAR?

CG: MIRA, JADE ESTA DESESPERDA. NO JUEGES DE ESTA MANERA, IDIOTA.

CG: NO NOS HAGAS PREOCUPAR POR UNA DE TUS BROMAS.

CG: JAJA, QUE GRACIOSO ES EGBERT EL SUICIDA.

CG: ¿JOHN?

CG: OH DIOS TIO. ¿ES VERDAD?

CG: JOHN EGBERT. NO LO HAGAS.

CG: JOHN.

CG: ESPERO QUE ESTES BIEN…

CG: JOHN, POR FAVOR. NO LO HAGAS.

- -turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] a las 10:56 - -

TG: ¿que?

TG: john, que mierda

TG: QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO

TG: NO PUEDES IRTE.

TG: NO PUEDES MATARTE.

TG: JODER, ME SIENTO TAN IDIOTA POR DEJARTE EN ESTE MOMENTO. LO SIENTO MUCHO.

TG: AGGHH. DIOS.

TG: JOHN NO TE VAYAS.

TG: te amo john, no te vayas.

_"Te amo John, no te vayas."_ Creo que estoy sonriendo como idiota. No, perdón soy un idiota. ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo pude haber hecho preocupar a las personas que me apoyaron día a día? Soy un inútil. Nunca las dejaría. ¿Por qué lo he hecho? Es hora de tratar de arreglarlo. Agarre el teléfono de casa y llame a Rose.

-¿SiIi?

Me dijo alguien con un tono de tratando de: ocultar su resaca

-Hola señora Lalonde…-

-Señorita Señor, hehe.- Me interrumpió con una tímida y poco audible risita.

-Señorita-Me corregí.- ¿Esta Rose?

-¿De parte?

-De John.- Se quedo unos segundos en silencio y luego se escuchaban como los tacones que llevaba puestos corrían por la casa.

-Rose, para ti.-Dijo la mama de Rose un poco agitada.

-¿Quién?- Dijo con tono triste

-John.-

-¿Qué? Dame.- Dijo entusiasmada.-¡¿JOHN?!-

-Rose…- Escuche como comenzó a llorar. La culpa me carcomía por dentro.-Lo siento mucho… No sabía que hacía, estaba desesperado. Lo sien…-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué planeabas tal cosa?- Dijo tratando de controlarse y haciendo ruidos con la nariz

-Yo… no podía… no quería seguir vivo. Rose, mi padre murió. Estaba,-Me corregí- estoy muy triste. La tristeza se acumulo con la despedida de Dave, todos mis problemas se juntaron, mis sentimientos explotaron y mi cabeza no podía razonar…

-Que bien que te hayas arrepentido. John, tienes que saber que eres importante en la vida de muchos.-

-Gracias por estar en mi vida. Gracias por entenderme siempre. Fui un idiota.

-No agradezcas. Y no, no lo fuiste. Solo que no supiste controlarte. Pero la próxima vez, no hagas cosas extremas, espera y trata de razonarlo todo.

-Gracias Rose. Eso hare. Bueno, voy a llamar a Jade… Para contarle todo.

-Sí, deberías. John…

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por quedarte.

-Gracias por ser como eres.

-Haha, no hay de que.

-Lo mismo digo.-

-Hasta luego.-

Al cortar llame a Jade, y le conté lo mismo. (Nina: No pongo la conversación completa porque ya es obvio todo lo que dice.)

-John, no vuelvas a pensar eso.

-No lo hare, porque ahora veo las razones por las que puedo seguir vivo. Ustedes.

-Mhaha- Hizo una pequeña y tierna risa.- Si… Bueno, tengo que irme :(-

-Está bien, adiós.-

Me quede releyendo los mensajes de Dave. Creo que debería noticiarle que no me he matado a él también… pero… no sé cómo hacerlo.

PoV Dave:

-¡DAAAAVEEEEEE!- Me metí rápido al taxi, voltee la cabeza y vi a mi hermano corriendo hacia mí. La tristeza se hacía cada vez más grande. Levante la mano e hice una forma de despedida.

-Volveré- susurre. Vi como dejo de correr lentamente, y como susurraba algo. No le escuche. Retome la vista al frente y limpie la lagrimilla que se me escapaba de los ojos. Puse mi mirada en la ventana y pensé: Espérame John.

(…)

"Aterrizamos en 10 minutos" Una voz de mujer pronunciando esas palabras me despertó. Mire el móvil y eran las 21:45. Creo que tendré que pedir un hotel. No, no puedo esperar. Iré a ver a John cuanto antes. Baje del avión y fui a buscar mi equipaje. Salí afuera y pedí un taxi. El móvil comenzó a vibrar como loco ya que en el avión no había señal, obviamente, y no lo puse en Modo Avión para que nadie me molestara. Dirk me mando mensajes, pero le respondería cuando llegara. También me mandaron mensajes en pesterchum.

~Narrador~

Estas enfrente de la puerta de tu ¿enamorado? Francamente no tienes ideas lo que sientes por él.

Tienes miedo, miedo de que no esté nadie ahí adentro, miedo de entrar y que haya un charco de sangre en el suelo, miedo que tu mejor amigo ya no este y nunca más volver a verlo. Tan solo eso sientes, miedo.

Comienzas a respirar agitadamente, pero tratas de relajarte e inspirar hondo y aspirar soltándolo todo. Te acercas a la puerta y con dificultad llevas el dedo al timbre.

Esperas… esperas… nada.

Vuelves a tocar el timbre pero esta vez perdiendo la paciencia.

*RING RING RING RING*

Tu corazón comienza a palpitar de una forma que nunca te imaginaste. Escuchas como alguien torpe baja las escaleras y se dirige hacia la puerta.

PoV John

Escucho como el timbre suena una vez, no le tomo importancia ya que no quiero visitas.

CG: SI, JOHN. MALDITA SEA.

EB: dilo

CG: QUE SI GILIPOLLAS

EB: palabra por palabra karkat :B

CG: AAAGH. SI JOHN, MAÑANA AL TERMINAR TODO IREMOS AL ESTRENO DE LA ESTUPIDA PELICULA DE NICOLAS CAGE.

Vuelvo a escuchar el timbre, y esta vez repetido.

EB: karkat, están llamando a la puerta

CG: VE A ABRIR.

Bajo rápido por las escaleras y voy a paso apurado hacia la puerta principal, la abro y…

-¿Dave?-

PoV Dave

Abrió la puerta, estaba a 5 metros de mi. Más le vale tener una buena razón.

-¿Dave?- Mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Pude controlarlas un poco. Pero no mucho ya que después de un segundo comenzaron a salir más.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA PASO?

-Dave, yo…

-¿POR QUÉ DIJISTE ESO? ¿POR QUÉ ME MENTISTE? ¿ACASO QUERÍAS ASUSTARME?

-Dave no…

-¿ACASO QUERIAS QUE VUELVA? ¿JOHN ERES IDIOTA?

-Déjame expli…

-SEGURO QUE TU PADRE NI SIQUIERA ESTA MUERTO.

-DAVE ESCUCHAME.- Me dijo gritando mientras las lágrimas lo acompañaban.-Me arrepentí… no pude hacerlo… no pude matarme.

-¿Y ni pensaste en mi? ¿En cómo pude haber estado sin ti?

- Dave fuiste el único en el que pensé.- Mis lagrimas cesaron, elimine esos 5 metros que nos separaban impulsándome a agarrarle de manera rápida el cuello de su camisón para acercar su cabeza a la mía provocando que nuestros labios se junten y dar así nuestro primer beso.

(…)

* * *

:-)


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11:

PoV John

Cerré lentamente los ojos y sentí como me metía con fuerza (sin lastimarme) adentro de la casa. Me empujo contra la pared más cercana y abrió levemente su boca para dejar entrar su lengua, a lo que yo respondí con el mismo movimiento haciendo que nuestras leguas hagan una lucha sin fin. Agarro mis brazos con ambas manos y los apoyo contra la pared, dejándome sin la posibilidad de tocarlo. Acerco su cintura a la mía y yo enrede mis piernas en ella; acercándolo mas a mí. Soltó mis manos para poder sostenerme del torso pasando su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, saque lentamente mis manos de la pared y las lleve a su cuello rozando sus cabellos dorados con la punta de mis dedos, tocando su suave piel. Hacia un movimiento con su cadera al ritmo de mis pequeñas caricias, rozando levemente nuestros miembros.

-John…- Dijo entre húmedos besos.

-Dave…- Dije apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared para que el bajara de mi boca, dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi cuello donde se quedo besando, lamiendo y mordiendo de manera tierna. Me mordía el labio para que no escapen pequeños gemidos. Y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita ya que hacia cosquillas.

-Ah~- Salió de mi boca, a lo que ambos abrimos grandes los ojos ya que ninguno se lo esperaba. Dave se quito las gafas tirándolas con cuidado al suelo, me soltó para luego ir a cerrar la puerta ya que la dejamos abierta sin darnos cuenta. Se quito la camiseta de una manera muy veloz para mi gusto, luego se acerco a mi para besarme y llevarme lentamente al sofá, quedando el arriba mio. Paso sus manos por debajo mi remera rozando mi piel y la subio poco a poco. Cuando dejo descubierto mi torso puso su mirada en el y pude notar como apretaba furioso la mandíbula.

-Dave…- Dije con dificultad ya que estaba un poco agitado por toda la accion que acabo de pasar.

No me respondió, puse mi mirada donde él ha estado mirando.

-Dave…- Volví a decir mientras ambos seguíamos mirando mis marcas que obviamente aún no cicatrizaban.

-Lo prometiste.

-Dave... yo- puso su mirada en mi, tenia una mirada un tanto furiosa.- no...

-¿No, qué?- dijo saliendo de arriba mio con un tono enojado.

-Dave, escuchame.

-¿Por que no puedes tener una vida normal? ¿Por que tienes que ser tan infeliz? ¿Por que todo te tiene que pasar justamente a ti?¿Por que todo a las personas que amo?- Lagrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos.

-Dave, lo siento.

-No...- dijo tranquilizándose y poniendo su mirada de nuevo a mis marcas.- Yo lo siento, siento no haber estado para ti cuando tenia que estarlo.

-No pudiste, lo entiendo Dave, no pasa na...-

-Lo siento.- me interrumpio mientras rompia en llanto. -SIENTO NO HABER ESTADO AQUI, TENER QUE IRME Y DEJARTE SOLO. SIENTO HABER ESTADO CON TEREZI MIENTRAS ESTABAS ENAMORADO DE MI. SIENTO NUNCA HABERME DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE SENTIAS POR MI. SIENTO HABER SIDO TAN IDIOTA.- Dijo tratando de no gritar.

-NO TIENES PORQUE DISCULPARTE DE TODO ESO JODER. ESTA BIEN, TE ENTIENDO DAVE.- Dije en el mismo tono que el levantadome del sofa- Deja de disculparte, porque te perdono por todo.- dije mas tranquilo y entre sollozos

-No tendrías que hacerlo.- dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz

-Pero lo haré. Porque te amo.- Me miro con lagrimas tratando de salir.

-Yo también te amo.- Dijo acercándose a mi para besarme pero esta vez de una forma más lenta y disfrutable.

-Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer.- Dijo igual que la ultima vez que me hizo prometerlo.

-Lo prometo.- Dije con una sonrisa, a la cual el respondió con otro cálido beso

Se separo de mi y dijo-John quiero que me cuentes lo que paso.

-¿De qué?- Dije de la forma mucho mas tranquila mientras el fue buscar su remera y sus gafas del suelo.

Me miro con los ojos apagados y dijo -De tu intento de suicidio- Al terminar de decir eso se puso las gafas.

Me coloque la camiseta y me arregle el cabello con las manos ya que este se había desordenado. Luego de eso le conté prácticamente lo mismo que le dije a Rose. Solo que con lujo de detalles.

-Yo… siento haberte dejado.- Me dijo muy triste

-Ya te dije que no tenías que lamentarte. No fue tu culpa.

-Si lo fue… en parte.

-Sí, pero si no pasaba el accidente no se me hubiera ocurrido tal cosa.

-Bueno…

-Cambiemos de tema ¿Y tú hermano como esta?

-Ehm, ¿Por que te interesa eso?

-¿No está en coma?

-John, querido, el que está en coma es el novio de mi hermano.

-Oh, bueno, él ¿Cómo esta?

-En coma.

-Dios mío Dave, eso ya lo sé, ¿Pero esta mejor?

-Yo lo veo igual…

-Ou… Podríamos ir a visitarlo.

-¿Podríamos?

-Si… ambos.

Hizo una tierna risa y dijo-Te pareces tanto a él…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres tan alegre y bueno con los demás… tu sonrisa me hace acordar a él.- No pude evitar sonreír a ese comentario ya que me gustaba que me compare con alguien que ha sido importante en su vida.

-Gracias.- Dije acompañado de la misma sonrisa, a lo que él respondió con una pero más tímida.- Casi me olvido- Dije yendo apurado a mi habitación.

-¿Qué?- Dijo él confundido.

-Ven.- Le grite desde mi habitación. Vino sin apuro mientras yo me sentaba como indio en mi cama y con la computadora arriba de mis piernas.

-¿Qué paso?- Dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Me olvide que estaba hablando con Karkat antes de que vinieras.

-Ah. Ese tío…

-¿Sigues enojado?

-Nunca lo he estado. Él era el que estaba enojado.

-¿Pueden… arreglarse?

-¿Para qué?

-Mañana lo veras…

-Oh… cierto, luego hablo con él.

(…)

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces?

-Yo en el sofá, tú en mi cama.

-No joder. Tú en TÚ cama, y yo en el sofá.

-No, eres mi invitado y te tengo que atender bien.

-Y si…- Dice acercándose de manera provocativa hacia mi.- ¿Dormimos juntos?

-Da-dave…

-Está bien, no era para que te pongas así.- Suelta una risita

-No, en realidad no me molesta pero…

-¿pero…?- dijo él mientras yo me acostaba en la cama.

-… No lo sé… Ven.- le dije haciendo movimiento con las manos en señal a que se acerque. Lo ha hecho lentamente y de forma dudosa, se sienta al borde de la cama y yo sigo con los brazos extendidos para que este vaya hacia ellos, pero el muy idiota parece no entenderlo.

-¿Qué?

-Ven idiota.

-Oh…- dijo acostándose en mi pecho dejando su cabeza debajo de mi pera, acomodo su cuerpo quedando cómodamente arriba mío y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

PoV Dave

Quede abrazado a su pecho, me gusta sentir su olor y su calor, saber que está bien y puedo protegerlo estando aquí. Agarre el móvil que estaba en la mesa de luz y lentamente sin despertarlo salí de su agarre.

Bro~

B: Joder Dave, mira… yo no sé qué decirte… Bueno, para empezar podríamos haberlo discutido y no mandarte solo sin que yo sepa una mierda.

B: Entiendo que tuviste que irte, y bueno estaré bien solo. Pero no quiero que tardes en volver. Quiero que estés con Jake en este momento… Sé que a él le hace bien tu presencia. Por favor, no tardes.

D: Ya te dije que no tardare. Iré en cuanto a John se le pase el dolor, él se propuso a acompañarme, quiere estar conmigo y conocer a Jake. Por cierto, bonitos globos.

Bloquee la pantalla del móvil y lo puse en mi bolsillo, agarre una almohada que quedo tirada en el piso, me dirigí al living para arrojar la almohada al sofá y dejarme caer en el.

B: Lindo de su parte, podrías haberme dicho que eran novios.

D: ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Jake?

B: Puede…

D: Maldito mentiroso. Me dijo que no se lo contaría a nadie.

B: Haha, bueno, ahora explicas.

D: No es mi novio… no sé si estamos en una relación seria aun.

B: ¿Se han besado?

D: Si…

B: *gritos de chica*

D: BRO.

B: Es que no puedo creerlo… mi niño está creciendo como un homo.

D: No soy homo. Solo por él.

B: Ajam, claro.

D: Yo no veo porno gay hecho por japoneses.

B: AJAM.

D: Calla, me voy a dormir.

B: Que duermas bien.

D: Lo mismo digo.

Apague el móvil, me acomode en el sillón y cerré los ojos.

(…)

-Dave apúrate.- Me dijo su tierna voz para despertarme.

-¿Que…- Sentí como un peso se me caía en cima, tape mis ojos con una mano y con la otra busque mis gafas que estaban en la mesa de pie enfrente del sofá, me las puse y vi a ese chico sonriente mirándome con ternura- John, ¿Qué haces arriba mío?

-No despertabas y me quede sin opciones. Venga, levántate.- Dijo mientras hacía minis saltos en cuatro patas aún estando arriba mío.

-Está bien, sal.- Salió lentamente y se arrodillo en el piso para ir gateando hasta llegar a mi rostro donde deposito un suave y corto beso en mis labios.

-Buenas tardes señor Strider.- Hizo una pequeña risa.

-Buenas tardes señor de Strider.- Le dije mientras lo atraía hacia mi agarrándolo de la nuca y besarle, pero esta vez manteniéndonos por un rato largo, las únicas veces donde nos separábamos era para poder respirar, pero al hacerlo volvíamos rápidamente como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Nos quedamos así hasta que nos interrumpió el molesto timbre.

-Ya voy- Grito John

-No, espera- le dije volviéndolo atraer a mí de la misma forma para seguir besándolo.

*RING RING RING*

-YA VOY. - Grito John separándose definitivamente de mí, a lo que yo bufe.

-Karkat- Dijo sonriente al abrir la puerta

-John- Dijo el también sonriente, John lo abrazo y él correspondió.

-Hey, te molesta si… ¿Qué hace él aquí?- Dijo señalándome

-¿Otra vez señalando a la gente, eh Vantas?

-Cállate. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el venia?

-Mejor si esta, así pueden arreglarse entre ustedes

-¿Arreglar qué?

-¿No estabas enojado conmigo?- Cuestione

-No… Me hubieras avisado porque he invitado a Terezi también.

-¿Qué?- pregunte un poco alterado

-No tenía ni la menor puta idea de que estabas aquí. De esa forma no le hubiera dejado que venga.

-Está bien… pero ¿Por qué viene?- Dijo tranquilamente John.

-Ella se ha propuesto a venir.

-¿Cuándo viene?- Pregunte algo molesto

-Ya está viniendo.- Me pare y me fui al cuarto de John con la escusa de irme a cambiar, realmente no quiero verla.

(…)

* * *

Hola,

Tuve que borrar el mismo capitulo y re-subirlo porque tenia defectos y cosas incoheretes, mil perdones.

Tambien me disculpo por el no-lemon ?

No se si le metere lemon pero capaz que algun dia tengan cosas... o capaz no. Si las tienen voy avisando que no estará especificamente palabra por palabra, gemido por gemido y puede que desilusione a las fujoshis. Es que realmente soy mala escribiendo yaoi hard.

En fin, gracias al review que me aviso las GRANDES icoherencias y Hasta el proximo capitulo~


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12:

~ -_Dave, no temas. Estaré siempre contigo._

Me limite a sonreír hasta que una luz ilumino todo el cuarto acompañada con un ruido que hizo mover cada pelo de mi piel.

_-No pasa nada Dave. Nada te pasara si yo estoy a tu lado.- _Dijo sonriente, como siempre.

_-Jake, nunca me dejes.-_~

-DAAAAAAAAAAAVE.

Abrí grande los ojos al escuchar ese grito. Me senté en la cama y apreté mis ojos con mis manos, moviéndolas en círculos.

-DAVE.- Grito Karkat.

-YA VOY.- Grite mientras me paraba para ir a buscar mis gafas y ponérmelas lo más rápido que pude.

Se abrió de forma inesperada la puerta dejando entrar a un pelirrojo cabreado y aun pelinegro preocupado.

-MIRA INUTIL, TE ESTAMOS LLAMANDO HACE MAS DE MEDIA HORA Y TU NI UNA PUTA RESPUESTA. ¿QUE COÑO HACIAS?

-Dormía.

-¿DORMIAS?

-Karkat, déjalo. Está bien.- Dijo John tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

-AGH, LO QUE DIGAS.- Dijo cruzando de brazos y sacando su mirada de mi para ponerla en el suelo.

-¿Estás listo?- me pregunto John

-¿Listo para qué?

-¿EN SERIO?- John rio

-Karkat, déjalo.- Repitió sonriente

-PERO ES UN IDIOTA. ¿QUE NO VES QUE ES UN TEMA IMPORTANTE PARA JOHN, EH, STRIDER?

-Oh, dios, lo siento John.

-SI, DISCULPATE. NO SE LO QUE TE VIO DE GUAPO ESTE MOCOSO.- John volvió a reír

-Que lo dejes, en fin, vámonos ya.-

Karkat salió cagando leches de la casa, no sé si por apurado o por cabreado. John y yo salimos tranquilos y cuando estábamos cruzando la puerta principal le susurre:

-Siento haberme quedado dormido.- El me sonrió y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-No pasa nada- y me giño un ojo. Creo que me estoy enamorando de este hombre.

-Y… ¿Terezi?

-Ou…- John cambio su cara de felicidad a una de ¿Celos?

-Haha…

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Estas celoso tio.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Estas celosoooooooooo- Dije con tono de burla.

-Cállate Dave.

-No me has respondido, ¿Qué paso con ella?

-NooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo

-¿…?- Lo mire confundido, no sabía a qué se refería con ese "no" dicho medio raro.

-No te hablare.

-HAHAHA, PARA DIOS.- Reí a carcajadas ya que verlo celoso era muy gracioso.

-No-oh…

-¿Que tengo que hacer para que me hables?

-Convencerme.

-Hmmm.- Le agarre del brazo para que dejara de caminar, tome sus manos para que este enfrente mío, me arrodille y le dije -John Egbert, ¿podría usted perdonarme?

Rio, y asintió con la cabeza. Me levante y le bese la nariz.

-UJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM.- Dijo "alguien" para que le prestáramos atención.- Siento arruinar el momento amoroso pero ESTAMOS LLEGANDO TARDE

-Ah, tienes razón.- Dijo John mirando su reloj de mano, según dicho objeto, eran 11:16 (Se supone que a las 11:15 tendríamos que estar allí). Al esconderlo debajo de su manga, salió casi corriendo directo a la vereda de enfrente.

-Tienes suerte Strider.

-¿Uh?

-De tener a alguien así a tu lado.

-Vantas…- Dije impresionado

-Yo… nunca tuve la oportunidad.- Sonreí de lado, ya que se veía muy tierno diciendo eso.

-¿Algún enamorado?

-CHICOOOS- Dijo llamándonos John.

-Enamorada en realidad…

-¿Quién?- Dije más interesado.

-Jade.

-Wow… olvide que la conocías.

-Yo te la presente imbécil.

-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS.- Volvió a gritar John esta vez, sacudiendo los brazos

-Vamos antes de que nos arroje un árbol.- Dije a lo que Karkat rio.

-Dios mío, ¿de qué hablaban?- Pregunto John

-Nada.- Dijimos al unisonó.

(…)

PoV Dirk

-Se pondrá bien. Eso está seguro.

-¿Seguro?

-Hay un 80% de que despierte

-Eso no es estar seguro. Usted solo me está dando una probabilidad de lo que…

-Señor, es un porcentaje muy alto, además, su…- Dijo haciendo una pausa para que yo responda.

-Novio.

-Su novio no ha sufrido algo tan grave como para morir en manos de expertos.

-¿Qué lo choque un camión no es algo grave?

-Repito, no fue algo tan grave como para morir en…

-Manos de expertos, la escuche.

-Mire, no se preocupe. Saldrá bien de aquí.- Dijo con una media sonrisa mientras me acariciaba el brazo.

Volví a entrar a la habitación, me apoye en el borde de la cama (donde había una madera) y puse mi vista en el.

-Despertaras pronto…- Le dije con un tono algo serio. Puse la mirada en los globos y la baje lentamente para ver la mesita de luz donde estos estaban. Un ¿Sobre? Me acerque curiosamente hacia allí y la agarre, decía Dirk en letras color celeste.

Dirk!

(((Abrí el sobre para poder leer su contenido.)))

Hola Dirk! Cuanto tiempo, Verdad? Fue una lástima no poder haberte visto por aquí…

He pasado para ver el estado de Jake, me informaron que pronto estará bien, por suerte.

Seguro que pasas por aquí luego, aun es muy temprano y no se exactamente a que hora vendras, así que te dejo esto para informarte que he vuelto! :B. No pude esperar tu llegada porque tengo que desempacar rápido.

Me gustaría que nos reunamos algún día, claro, si quieres.

(((Sonrei al leer eso)))

Roxy vendrá en un par de días. Luego hablemos por pesterchum.

Jane

Jane… Joder, la he dejado de lado. Saque el móvil y le comencé a molestarla.

[TT] comenzó a molestar a [GG]

TT: Jane, leí tu carta. Fue lindo saber de ti.

TT: Siento haberte abandonado un poco, es que todo este lio con los shows, luego con el accidente de Jake, y ahora mi hermano se fue… no tuve tiempo ni para pensar.

GG: No me sentí abandonada, te entiendo Dirk! Luego hablaremos de tus problemas, si quieres.

TT: Me gustaría.

TT: Me intereso tu propuesta de vernos algún día. Mañana puedes venir a visitar a Jake? Luego de eso podríamos ir a tomar algún café o lo que prefieras.

GG: Me parece bien!

GG: Luego arreglamos el horario, ahora tengo que desempacar.

TT: Claro, hasta luego.

[TT] dejo de molestar a [GG]

Guarde el móvil en el bolsillo junto a la carta, luego hablaría con Roxy. Me levante, le di un pequeño beso en los labios a Jake, y salí rumbo a mi casa.

PoV John

-Señor.- Dijo alguien a mis espaldas

-¿Si?

-¿Familiar del Señor Egbert?

-Sí, soy el hijo.

-Queríamos hablar con usted el tema del cajón, ¿Quiere escogerlo rápido usted o nosotros?

-Uhm, quisiera elegir uno por mi cuenta… digo, por los gustos y eso.

-Me parece correcto, por eso le dijimos que venga más temprano a la hora que es el funeral.

-Está bien

-¿Paso algo?- Dijo Dave llegando hasta mi junto Karkat.

-No, solo tengo que elegir el cajón.- Respondí

-OH, te dejamos solo.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Está bien, hasta luego.

Pase a una oficina poco arreglada, el señor me entrego algo parecido a un álbum de fotos, solo que este no contenía fotos de familias sonrientes y felices, tenía fotos de cajones, aburridos cajones.

-Hmm…- Dije pasando de pagina en página. Ninguno, todos eran marrones y cutres…

Seguí cambiando de pagina sin apuro hasta que pare en una donde decía "Ataúd póquer" Era un Ataúd gris plateado, con un diamante rojo en el centro.

-Este.- Le señale al hombre.

-Buena elección. Le avisare a mi gente que quieres este Ataúd.

-Gracias… ¿Lo tengo que pagar yo?

-No, como usted no tiene otro tutor, la empresa de aviones se hace cargo del costo.

-Oh, vale. Gracias.

-No hay por qué agradecer.- Dijo saliendo de la supuesta oficina.

Salí para ir con Dave y Karkat, me esperaban en un "patio gigante" donde enterraban a las personas.

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto Dave.

-Si.- Dije como susurro.

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto karkat acercándose a mi lado

-Seguro.- Respondí.

Esperamos un par de minutos, tuve que firmar un par de papeles y charlar un par de asuntos y todo listo.

Salí de otra "oficina" y me encontré con Terezi, vestía unos pantalones negros, una remera negra encima de una camisa roja a cuadros, y sus gafas rojas. Llevaba dos cafés en las manos y tenía una cara algo preocupada.

-¿John?

-¿Quién más?- Respondí tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

Hizo una leve risa y me dijo con tono triste: -Siento la triste pérdida.

-No tienes por qué disculparte…

-Bueno…- Dijo bajando la mirada al suelo,- H3Y, -Dijo levantado la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.- Vamos que karkat va a estar furioso como su café este un poquitín frio.

Reí por lo bajo.- Vale.-

(…)

-Ten- Dijo Terezi dándole uno de los cafés a Karkat

-Gracias.- Dijo él con un tono cansado

-¿Tienes sueño?- Pregunte

-Ayer no dormí muy bien que digamos…- Dijo con un tono triste

-¿Te pajeabas?- Dijo Dave… ¿irónicamente?

-STRIDER, CALLATE POR FAVOR.

-No tiene nada de malo pajear…

-STRIDER, COMO NO TE CALLES TE TIRO ESTE CAFÉ HIRVIENDO A LOS OJOS.-

-Tengo gafas, genio.

-¿A SI? ¿QUIERES QUE TE LAS QUITE?

-Nah.

-Tan solo cállate, ¿Quieres? Tengo problemas para dormir…

-¿Cuáles?- Pregunte preocupado y curioso.

-Un… trauma.- Dijo corriendo la vista para un costado

-Al terminar esto… ¿Quieres hablarlo?- Dije amablemente

-Hmmm…- Dijo el dudoso.

-¿Has hablado con Rose? Ayuda mucho…- Dijo Dave.

-Es cierto, ella soluciono varios problemas míos.- Dije sonriente.

-No lo sé… veré luego, ni si quiera sé si quiero tu ayuda Egbert.

-Ay, vamos Karkat.- Dijo Terezi- Quieren ayudar.

-Puedo solo.

-Si pudieras solo, ya los hubieras solucionado…- Dijo Dave.

-Agh… luego lo veré.- Volvió a responder.

-Okay.- Respondió Dave con su estilo de chico cool.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y por suerte Karkat, saco su reloj de mano para ver la hora y tan solo faltaban 15 minutos. Karkat agarro a Terezi del brazo y se la llevo, dejándonos a mí y a Dave solos por un rato.

Di un paso dirigido donde se suponía que tenían que enterrar a mi padre y pare porque Dave comenzó a hablarme.

-John…- se acercó para darme un tierno y poco duradero beso en los labios.- Todo está bien. Si quieres llorar hoy, llora. No tienes porque avergonzarte o… sentir que si no lloras, nosotros no nos preocuparemos, porque, está bien.

-Gracias…

-Shh, de nada.- Dijo, y le bese, pero esta vez, fue un beso más corto aún.

-¿Vamos?- Dijo un poco cansado.

-Vamos.- Afirme.

(…)

Los presentes solo éramos, Dave, Karkat, Terezi, Yo, Y el que dictaba palabras a su honor (Ya que no quería invitar a nadie, para hacerlo más personal… de todas formas, el no tenía ningún amigo que yo conozca, o que no haya ido con él en el viaje).

No sé porque, pero no he llorado. No fue porque no este triste, o por no querer preocuparlos… solo… no lloraba.

-¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?- Dijo un señor vestido con un traje negro de corbata azul a rayas grises.

Dave hizo un paso adelante y pronuncio- Yo.- Todos, bueno, los 3 le quedamos viendo de forma impresionada, ya que ninguno se lo veía venir.

-Está bien, puede hablar caballero.

-Dave…- Susurre de forma tierna.

-Bueno… Nunca he hecho esto, así que si esta incoherente o mal expresado, es por eso.- El señor de corbata, le sonrió, igual que yo.- Ehm, donde empiezo. Bueno, gracias por haber… criado a este… Hombre, por haberlo traído al mundo… supongo.

-Aunque no lo haya conocido bien del todo, su hijo siempre me conto cosas de usted. Y déjeme decirle, que ha sido un excelente padre. Yo no pude haber sido criado por el mío, él murió cuando yo tenía tan solo 5 años, mi hermano mayor me crio solo y bueno con su novio… y… creo que me estoy yendo del tema así que retomare de nuevo. Si hubiera sido criado por mi padre, me hubiera gustado que fuera como usted.- Sonreí y una pequeña lagrima rodo mi mejilla.

-Me hubiera gustado haberlo conocido, y probar alguna de sus dichosas tortas.- Quedo unos 5 segundos sonriendo y sin decir nada.

-Y, eso es todo lo que tengo para decir.- Dijo dando un paso atrás, quedando de nuevo al lado mío.

-Encantador. ¿Alguien más? ¿No? Bueno, ahora pueden tirar su flor o ramo al ataúd, antes que este se baje.

-Qué lindo lo que has dicho.- Le dije en susurros a Dave mientras los 4 nos acercábamos al ataúd para tirar, en mi caso, un pequeño y delicado ramo con 5 flores artificiales de distintos colores.

-Todo por mi suegro.- Dijo con los mismo susurros que yo. Sonreí y emití una pequeña risa.

(…)

Hola~

No subo hace mucho, lo siento. Trate de hacerlo largo para recompensar, porque se suponía que lo tenía que subir el miércoles y no me ha llegado el tiempo u.u, lo hice un poco más largo. Para que esto no vuelva a suceder, Todos los viernes habrá nuevo Capítulo, y si se me complica, el sábado de esa misma semana o domingo como máximo.

Los ((())) que utilizo mientras Dirk lee la carta, los uso para que se note que no forma parte de la carta, son las acciones que Dirk hace.

Desde ahora no voy a poner el apodo de cada uno en pesterchum como lo hacia antes.

Me había olvidado de mencionar como se conocen Rose y Dave, lo mencionare en el siguiente capítulo. Ahí pondré más o menos la historia de cada uno para hacer más coherente el asunto, el plan es hacerlo asi: Eres Dave Strider y tal y tal…

Hasta el próximo Viernes~

PD: EL FIC YA ESTA TERMINANDO nun, Gracias por los comentarios bonitos que me pusieron a lo largo de la historia.


	14. Chapter 14

Eres John Egbert, y hoy cumples 13 años. Estas yendo al aeropuerto con tu padre, tienes que salir de Seattle porque a tu padre le ofrecieron un buen trabajo en Washington. No quieres irte, no quieres dejar el lugar donde te criaste de niño. Pero no hay opción.

Tus dos amigas de internet se aseguraron de que sus regalos lleguen un día antes de tu cumpleaños, haciéndote prometer que no los abras hasta hoy.

Jade, te envió una remera negra con el logo de cazadores de fantasmas dibujado por ella.

Rose, te envió un peluche de lana que ella misma hizo.

Agradecido de tus amigas, sonreíste y pusiste tu mirada en la ventana, pensando en cómo será vivir allí.

(…)

Te instalaste en una casa bonita, de dos pisos, dos baños, una cocina y un living al principio de la casa. Al día siguiente de llegar, fuiste a un colegio nuevo donde no conocías a nadie, ni nadie te conocía a ti.

Entraste a la dicha escuela y ya sentías las miradas clavadas en ti, no sabias si era intuición o en realidad te estaban mirando. Tu padre te dio los horarios, a primera hora tenías Geografía, pero para eso aún faltaban 30 minutos. Fuiste a la cafetería y te encontraste con una chica sonriente junto a un chico mirándola con un leve enfado (o eso pudiste notar). Te acercaste a ellos solo para comenzar siendo sociable… además, te sentías un poco perdido.

-Ehm, hola!-Dijiste sonriente

La chica pelinegra giro y con su sonrisa te respondió: Hola! ¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te he visto por aquí…

-Adivinaste.- Le respondiste

-H3H3, lo hago seguido, bueno, me presento, soy Terezi y él es…

-Karkat.- La interrumpió.

-Oh, un placer, soy John.

-¿Se te ofrecía algo? Estábamos un poco ocupados aquí.- Respondió ese cabron malhumorado.

-¡KARKAT!- Le reto Terezi.- Se amable.

-Hmm, no pasa nada.- Dijiste.- Luego podemos hablar…

-No le hagas caso, por esperar un par de minutos no le pasara nada…- Dijo Terezi a lo que Karkat bufo.

-No en cerio, no me molesta.- Dijiste aun más sonriente, contrólate tío, te tomaran de loco.

-Bueno… está bien, ¿En que estas?

-Primer año A.

-Agh, yo estoy en Primer año B, él en Segundo año A.

-Oh, ¿se llevan un año?

-En realidad tenemos la misma edad, solo que cumplo años pasando Julio y ya sabes… los que cumplen pasando julio se los considera como los que cumplen mal y… eso

-Sí, si lo sé.- Dijiste haciendo una leve risa.- Bueno, creo que ya casi es la hora.

-Er…- Dijo consultándole a su reloj de mano.- Si, tu sí. Yo entro 20 minutos luego.

-Ou, bueno. Hasta luego.- Dijiste yendo a tu salón, donde esperabas que todos te acepten como uno más.

-Y él es John Egbert, es nuevo aquí, quiero que todos le den una buena bienvenida.-

Pudiste notar como cuchicheaban de ti y como algunos reían, no te importo mucho ya que no sabias si era bueno o malo. Te sentaste en uno de los últimos bancos ya que era el único sobrante. La profesora comenzó a explicar propiedades de radiación y otras cosas que muy interesado escuchabas. De repente escuchas como alguien te hace un "pssssst"

-Psssst, nuevo.

-¿Si?- Dijiste casi en susurros, ya que no querías tener una mala nota el primer día de clases.

-¿Qué le pasan a tus dientes, eh castor?- Lo miraste confundido, él y un compañero que estaba cerca se rieron. Francamente, no sabes cómo te ira aquí.

Eres Dave Strider y hoy por casualidad es tu cumpleaños de 13 años, tu hermano te regalo un irónico smuppet rojo con gafas como las tuyas, un disco estampado en el trasero y una cabellera rubia platina como la tuya.

Te levantaste de tu cama a las 12 p.m. hoy, no tenias que ir al colegio, así que tan solo te pusiste tus gafas y fuiste a la cocina.

Llegaste y viste a tu bro preparando panqueques, pudiste ver en el tacho de basura media docena de ellos quemados. El novio de tu hermano lo miraba con una encantadora risa, supones porque le da ternura la idea de que él haga el desayuno… no estás del todo seguro, ese tío sonríe por todo.

-¡Hey!- Te dijo cuando te vio entrar a la cocina.

-Sup.- Respondiste con tono cansado. El sueño nunca se te despega.

-Feliz cumpleaños lil man.- Dijo Bro

-Feliz cumpleaños Dave.- Dijo Jake, quien fue corriendo hacia ti para darte un cálido abrazo.

-Agh, gracias bros, pero jake, me aficsiaaaas.- Dijiste exagerando, ya que su abrazo era de los suaves y protectores. Los cuales odiabas.

-Uh, lo siento.-

-No te preocupes.- Te sentaste junto a él en la mesa

-Bueno… Esto es lo que ha salido.- Dice bro poniéndote una bandeja con unos panqueques medios quemados y jugo de manzana a un costado.

-¿Quieres matarme?

-Un "gracias" nunca hace daño.

-Gracias. Si ven que en un par de minutos no hablo es porque estoy muerto.

-Cállate mocoso.- Te dijo y te golpeo cariñosamente en el hombro.

-Nunca.- Y te metiste un panqueque en la boca. Tratando de no escupirlo te lo tragaste. Tomaste rápidamente el jugo de manzana y saliste corriendo al baño antes de que bro te amenace para que te comas todos los demás panqueques.

(…)

TG: rose, no quiero que le menciones

TT: ¿Por qué?

TG: no lo se

TG: tan solo no quiero que le menciones.

TT: No sé porque no quieres, pero él me ha hablado muy entusiasmado de ti.

TT: ¿Por qué no puede saber que eres mi primo? ¿O que al menos te conozco?

TG: mira rose, no es que no me agradas, ya te he dicho varias veces que eres la mejor.

TG: pero aveces tu boca dice cosas que no quieres decir.

TG: sabes a lo que me refiero?

TT: Francamente no.

TG: a ver rose, te quiero y todo lo de mas pero

TG: eres de las típicas que cuando hablan de alguien le cuenta hasta que ropa de interior usa.

TT: No es cierto.

TG: si lo es.

TT: ¿Y solo por eso? Es algo realmente estúpido.

TG: agh, tan solo no le digas nuestro parecido.

TT: ¿Te avergüenzo Dave?

TG: exacto.

TT: Vete a la mierda.

TG: que

TG: no espera

TG: sabes que

TG: dile no me importa

TT: Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no. No quiero que John sepa que soy familiar de un orangután que rapea hasta del zumo.

TG: es gracioso porque lo he hecho.

TT: Cállate.

Ahora eres Karkat

Un tío caracterizado pelirrojo, gruñón y guapo… vale esa no te la crees ni tú. Okay, Okay, no me mires así.

Ahora mismo tienes 14 años y hablas con una chica de internet. Al principio se llevaban muy mal, siempre creíste que era una mocosa inservible. Pero al pasar del tiempo, te fuiste enamorando de ella.

CG: HEY JADE

GG: hola karkat!

Sonríes al ver como se emociona al verte.

CG: ¿COMO HAS ESTADO? ULTIMAMENTE NO HEMOS HABLADO…

Te golpeas en la cabeza al ver lo idiota que sonó eso.

GG: tienes razón :c he estado bien, gracias por preguntar

GG: ¿y tu? :D

CG: BIEN, LA MISMA MIERDA DE SIEMPRE.

GG: jaja ya me la veía venir

GG: ¿qué haces? :B

CG: NADA EN ESPECIAL… TU?

GG: pensando en como podría hacer para toca el bajo eléctrico que mi abuelo me contruyo

CG: GENIAL, SE VE QUE TIENES UNA VIDA MAS INTERESANTE QUE LA MIA.

GG: no digas eso, al menos tienes a toda tu familia unida.

CG: SON TODOS UNOS INUTILES.

GG: pero ellos siempre estarán ahí, para ti.

CG: … SUPONGO?

Te duele la historia de su familia. Crees que no vas a hablar más sobre cosas familiares en su presencia.

CG: CAMBIEMOS DE TEMA… ¿CUANDO ME DIJISTE QUE VENIAS A WASHINGTON?

GG: oh! Aun no he convencido a mi abuelo del todo,¡ pero planeo ir el 13 de abril del próximo año! :D

CG: OH GENIAL

CG: SI QUIERES PUEDES QUEDARTE EN MI CASA… NO TENDRIAS QUE GASTAR NADA

GG: no te preocupes c: mi abuelo puede alquilar algún departamento por un tiempo.

GG: gracias por la propuesta

CG: NO HAY POR QUE.

Y así es cómo puedes pasar una buena tarde. Sin nadie jodiendote, tan solo hablando con ella.

**-Anteriormente en PoV Dirk-**

~GG: Luego arreglamos el horario, ahora tengo que desempacar.

TT: Claro, hasta luego.

[TT] dejo de molestar a [GG]

Me levante, le di un pequeño beso en los labios a Jake, y salí rumbo a mi casa. ~

(…)

-Dirk!

-Jane.- Dije levantando las cejas y con una agradable sonrisa. Extrañaba sonreír.

Jane se tiro a mis brazos y yo la levante en el aire, haciéndola girar.

-Hohoho, Dirk. Para.- Dijo entre risas.

-Nah.

-DIRRRKKK!- Dijo sonriendo pero con un tono molesto.

-Está bien, no te pongas así.- La baje y nos dimos un abrazo decente.

-Te extrañe.- Me dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-Y yo.

-Bueno, ¿entramos?- Dijo dejando la sonrisa de lado.

-Entremos.

Pasamos a la sala y me acerque a Jake para decirle

-Hey, mira quien vino a verte, Jany.- Ella dio una pequeña risa.

-Hola Jakey…- Dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso en la frente.

Nos quedamos por dos horas contándole cosas a Jake y de más, de vez en cuando podía notar como jane miraba a Jake con cara de angustia y tristeza. La entiendo perfectamente.

Salimos para ir al café y hablar un poco entre nosotros.

-Rox viene en un par de días, es genial que los amigos se vuelvan a reunir. Es una lástima que sea de esta forma.

-Si… bueno, siento nunca haber estado para ustedes, tuve una vida muy complicada.

-Lo entiendo Dirk, lo entiendo.- Dijo haciendo una leve sonrisa.

PoV John

Volvimos a mi casa y entre de manera apurada para ir a mi cuarto, donde tenía que cambiarme para ir al estreno de "Fire to live" (La película fue inventada por mi hace unos segundos)

-Hey John, a donde se supone que…- Gire rápidamente para ver a Dave entrando justo cuando estaba bajándome el pantalón para cambiarlo por uno mas cómodo-Lo-lo siento…

-Ah oh eh…- Dije nervioso.- No, no importa.

-Bueno…- Dijo cerrando la puerta a tus espaldas.- Entonces no te molestara que me quede observando cómo te desnudas, ¿cierto?

-Agh, dave…- Dije mientras él se acercaba a mí.

-Shhh… no tienes que ponerte nervioso, digo somos pareja ¿no?

-HACE UN DIA RECIEN.- Dijiste medio molesto a lo que el rio y dijo

-Vale, vale, vale, vale. No desesperes. Solo era una broma

- ¿Una de tus irónicas bromas verdad?

-Tal vez…

-Cállate y déjame cambiar tranquilo.

-Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes.

-¿Qué…?- Y antes de que pueda terminar de preguntar a que se refería, salió de mi habitación.

Hola!

Hago esta nota para explicar la conversación de Rose y Dave, esta pasa cuando Dave ya conoce a John y descubre que Rose lo conocía desde antes.

Es una típica pelea de Hermanos, solo que en este caso son primos.

Bueno, eso era todo, espero que les guste! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo FINAL:

-¿Jake?- Digo entrando a la oscura habitación. Prendo la luz y no lo veo ahí.-JODER.-Grito preocupado. Bajo apresurado por las escaleras buscando a mi hermano mayor. -¡Dirk!, joder, ¡Dirk!- Grito entrando en la cocina, pero no hay nadie.- ¡¿Dónde mierda estas?!

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- Dice alguien cuya voz desconoces.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Eres tu Dave?- Dice una voz femenina que rápidamente reconociste.

-¿Roxy?- Preguntas mientras las dos personas entran.

-¡Dave, Hace cuanto que no veo a mi primo favorito!- Dice mientras va hacia ti para abrazarte.

-Sí.- Digo con una media sonrisa.- ¿Sabes donde esta mi hermano?

-Tu hermano se fue con su novio al hospital.- Dice el sujeto alto con el que vino Rox.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Él es Cronus, Dave.-Dice mientras va al lado del sujeto, este rodea su cuello con su brazo- El va a ser tu futuro primo.-

-¿Primo?

-Nos casaremos.-Dice él con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro. Me quedo callado y atontado por lo que dijo. ¿En verdad se van a casar?

-Desde… cuando… por qué… quien es… ¿De dónde lo conociste?- Logro preguntar. De alguna forma, no me parece un buen tipo.

Ella ríe y dice: -Ay Davy, no te pongas celoso como tu hermano. Lo conocí en un bar.

-No estoy celoso… solo que

-¿No te parece que soy lo mejor para tu prima?- Dice interrumpiéndome, borrando poco a poco su sonrisa.-Yo también he pensado eso.

-Cronus…- Dice Roxy.

-Francamente siempre vi que soy una mierda. Siempre crei que lo fui, pero tu prima, tu prima me hizo sentir como otra persona. Ella logro abrirme los ojos, y me enseño el camino. Si, suena tonto. Pero es ella con la que quiero vivir.

Me quedo callado por tal declaración, sonrió levemente y hago una afirmación con la cabeza.

-Algo así quería oír. Ahora, ¿Por qué Dirk se ha llevado a Jake al hospital?

-Oh, Jake volvió a desmayarse.- Dice Roxy borrando la embobada sonrisa que su novio le hizo tener.

-¿Otra vez? Esta es la tercera vez en el mes.- Digo un poco enojado.

-Lo sabemos. Ya podrá curarse por completo. Ya lo veras.

-Roxy, me estoy tragando la misma mierda hace 2 años. Ya no puedo soportarlo.

-¿Cómo crees que está tu hermano? ¿Sabes lo duro que es esto para él? Y en cambio, tiene todas las esperanzas del mundo.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Quedamos unos segundos en silencio hasta que dejo su tono enojado y dijo:

-En unos minutos llegara Rose de Francia, se quedara aquí.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto con emoción, ya que hace mucho que no la veo y necesito a alguien que sea como mi psicóloga personal.

-Ajá, yo ahora tengo que irme. Luego vuelvo.

-Está bien.

-Adiós.- Dice Cronus.

Escucho como cierran la puerta a sus espaldas y voy al living para dejarme caer en el sofá.

John vuelve a entrar en mi mente. Jamás podre olvidarlo. Recuerdo nuestra última vez, cuando se despidió de mí y corto conmigo.

"-Dave, yo… necesitamos cortar.

-¿Traigo las tijeras?

-Dave, en serio… Terminemos.

-John…- Pude sentir como se armaba un vacio donde se supone que estaba mi corazón.- ¿Por qué? Y que sea una buena escusa.

-No es una escusa… yo no quiero seguir jodiendote con mis problemas. El doctor dijo que necesitaba tiempo solo en algún lugar pacifico, sin interrupciones y sin nadie. Sin problemas en la cabeza.

-Lo sé John pero quiero que lo enfrentemos juntos.

-Dave, creo que es lo mejor para ambos. Tenemos que afrontar nuestros problemas solos.

-¿Hablas por Jake?

-Si…

-No podre hacer nada sin ti y lo sabes.

-No.- Dice negando con la cabeza.- No me necesitas, y me lo has demostrado… jamás lograre olvidarte.

-Yo tampoco.- Lo abrazo y lloro como un jodido hijo de puta."

Una pequeña lágrima se escapa de mi ojo. La limpio rápidamente y escucho como alguien da unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, me acomodo mis gafas y me levanto a abrirla.

Veo a mi prima y a una chica un poco más alta que ella, de cabello corto y negro, ojos verdes oscuros y labios pintados de un rojo claro.

-Dave.- Dice Rose sonriente.

-Rose.- Digo con la misma sonrisa, la abrazo y ella me corresponde.-Te he extrañado chica dark.

-Yo también chico cool.- Quedamos unos segundos así y la suelto para ver a la pelinegra.

-Hmm, ¿hola?

-_Hola.- _Me respondió con su acento francés.

-Ella es Kanaya, Dave. La conocí en Francia y sin intenciones me

-Enamore, ¿Verdad? Últimamente todos están con todos y yo no entiendo nada.- Ambas ríen por mi comentario, y yo hago una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Egs un placeg._

-Lo mismo digo.

Entramos adentro y el teléfono comienza a sonar.

-Yo voy.-Digo, atiendo y escucho sollozos. -¿Quién es? ¿Dirk? Dime que no eres tú por favor.

-Ven. Ven y rápido.- Corta el teléfono. Me quedo en shock mirando la nada. Escucho como Rose dice mi nombre pero le resto importancia.

Salgo del shock y comienzo a correr para afuera. Rose me grita y me persigue, pero no volteo a verla, solo corro.

Llego al hospital agitado, voy a la recepción y pregunto por Jake, me dicen que está en la habitación A piso 15. Subo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo y llego. Entro desesperado y veo a un Dirk que nunca en mi jodida vida vi. Esta tirado en el suelo llorando, lamentándose y golpeando el suelo con ambos puños. Levante la mirada y vi a Jake en la camilla, con los ojos cerrados y sin ningún aparato conectado.

Tomo fuerzas y digo: -Dirk…- Voltea a verme y corre hacia mí. Me abraza, llora en mi hombro y dice:

-Murió.

-No.-Digo, Afirma con la cabeza y llora aún más. Lo suelto lentamente y voy hacia la camilla. Me pongo a su lado y lo miro, nunca más podre verlo sonreír, nunca mas oiré su risa, nunca más podre volver a verlo.

Las lágrimas salen y salen. Yo solo lo miraba sin hacer movimiento alguno, Rose, Kanaya, Roxy y Cronus llegaron. Roxy abraza a Dirk y ambos lloran. No escucho lo que dicen, solo me concentro en él y en todas las cosas que nunca pude decirle ni preguntarle.

-Jake…-Susurro. Rose me mira y se acerca.

-¿POR QUE?- Grito.- ¿POR QUÉ A TI?

-Dave…- Dice Dirk tristemente.

-¿Dave?-Dice Rose. Me lanzo a ella para abrazarla y poder llorar en su hombro. No me controle, deje que todas mis emociones y sentimientos salgan por mis ojos.

-Rose, ¿Qué pasara con todas las aventuras que prometimos hacer, y ahora nunca se cumplirán?

-Siempre estarán en tu corazón

* * *

-Hey, papá.- volteo hacia él, que me mira con su típica sonrisa que siempre usa para pedirme algo.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- Pregunto.

-Ja, me conoces.

-Eres mi hijo…

-Lo sé, en fin, es un videojuego.

-¿Dónde lo has visto?

-¿En serio?

-¿En serio, que?

-¿Lo compraras?

-Seh, rápido antes de que me arrepienta.- Me lleva jalando de mi brazo adentro de la tienda. Decidí en comprárselo, así podemos pasar un rato de padre e hijo. Sus gafas picudas, las cuales Dirk le dejo como herencia, relucen a la luz solar, su cabello es rubio platinado peinado para un costado, con un poco de desorden en la parte trasera. Lleva puesto un buzo color amarillo, igual que sus ojos.

Su nombre es Drake, mi esposa murió al parirlo. El es lo más cercano que me queda de ella, además, me hace recordar a Dirk, y es como seguir viviendo con él. Solo, que con otro estilo.

Él es lo más hermoso que me queda.

Salimos de la tienda y me quedo inmóvil.

-¿Papa?- dice Drake.- ¿Estás bien?

No puedo creerlo, al salir vi a… a…

-John.

-¿Quién?

-No, nadie… vámonos a casa- Gire para lado contrario, y ambos felices, tomamos rumbo a nuestro hogar.


End file.
